Lien Sacré
by Pearl Luce
Summary: Pengendalian diri Junmyeon harus di uji dengan kehadiran omega berpengaruh dengan setuja pesona macam Zhang Yixing. Dalam ketidak sengajaan ikatan suci membentuk ketertarikan mereka. Alpha/Beta/Omega. Mating! Wolf AU! Sulay! BxB!


**_Li_****_en sacré_****_ Pearl Luce_**

Dalam bait yang mengawali kata untuk satu dari karya terbaik.

Hadir untukmu,

Lien sacré

Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Victoria, Showluo.

.

Genre : romance, fantasy

.

Warn : Wolf!AU, bxb, typo (s)

.

_~hope u can be like this creation~_

_So lets started_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku bukanlah seorang penyair terbaik

Hanya berusaha untuk memberikan kisah terbaik dari ribuan kisah terbaik

Tetapi ada satu kisah suci dari keterikatan yang terlahir dini nan murni,

Sebuah benang ikatan yang di gariskan dalam liukan takdir yang ada

Sebuah keterikatan murni dari banyaknya daya tarik.

Yang di siapkan oleh leluhur untuk anak cucunya terkasih

Satu dari banyaknya buku yang ingin aku ambil dan inginku bagi,

Namun dari hal itu sebuah pertanyaan muncul, untuk mengawali.

Maukan kalian sekedar duduk untuk mendengar satu dari banyak kisah yang ada

Satu dari ribuan kisah yang pernah kalian dengar,

Satu dari banyak tulisan yang merangkai satuan kata dan kemurnian,

Satu dari ikatan suci antara dua insan,

Yang dahulu tidak pernah percaya akan kekuatan leluhur yang menyatukan hingga takdir menggiring mereka dalam pertemuan ketidak sengajaaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim junmyeon. Begitu senang dapat menemui tuan wu disini, ini sebuah kehormatan bagiku." Jabatan tangan dan sambutan hangat di awali Junmyeon menjadi jamuan makan siang bagi keduanya. Di antara angin musim panas Changsa yang berhembus kuat di tepian restoran hotel yang terbingkai langsung pada kolam renang luas dengan artistik Dinasti Ming begitu kental dan menawan. Kim Junmyeon menyalami pendiri dari Wu Corp dalam meetingnya kali ini di tanah China.

Wu Showluo ada di sana dengan suit putih kebanggaannya duduk bersama salah satu sekretaris muda miliknya, hingga beberapa lembar berkas di serahkan sang seretaris undur diri dengan begitu sopan meninggalkan keduanya dengan jamuan makan yang sudah tertata rapi. Ngomong ngomong soal hotel yang saat ini mereka pijak merupakan satu dari beberapa desain artistik terbaik dari Wu Corp yang menjadi kebanggaan, Junmyeon menarikan matanya dengan teliti dalam setiap nafas penilaian.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya karya karyaku." Desahan nafas terdengar dan Junmyeon melarikan matanya penuh atensi pada setiap perkataan sang pendiri Wu.

"Hanya karya karya muda dari alpha kecilku yang berbakat." Sedikit menyombongkan bukan hal baru dalam setiap kamus alpha, tapi Junmyeon tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang dia dengar bahwa Wu memiliki dua pewaris dengan seorang alpha dan seorang omega di keturunannya bersama Victoria Zhang.

"Tetapi aku juga tidak pernah menyangka jika orang yang akan duduk di depanku langsung adalah calon penerus kim, usiamu masih begitu muda dan kau sudah melangkah senjauh ini melebihi ayahmu kim." Junmyeon tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman tipisnya kala desiran penuh kekaguman dan pujian itu hadir di setiap patah kata sang alpha yang lebih tua.

Sementara alpha dalam diri Junmyeon meraung penuh pendapatkan pengakuan dari alpha di depannya. Obrolan berlanjut pada beberapa proyek bersama yang akan di bangun keduanya, hingga menuju pada pembangunan proyek mall dan apartemen mewah yang akan di bangun di atas tanah Changsa.

"Kemungkinan proyek akan di tangani sepenuhnya dalam pengawasanku. Kau bisa melihat laporannya tiap minggu dan begitu bahan yang kita sepakati didapat maka pembangunan akan segera di garap."

Segala penjelasan Tuan Wu di dengarkan dengan baik oleh Junmyeon namun entah angin darimana yang berhembus sehingga dia tanpa sadar hanya menggarahkan tatapan mata pada salah satu sisi kolam renang yang tengah menjadi tempat pengambilan gambar dari berberapa model, terlihat jelas berbeda kru kamera, penata cahaya maupun orang orang dengan make up di tangan dan peralatan yang berserakan di sekitar.

Junmyeon tidak pernah mau tau tentang pekerjaan orang lain, apapun itu yang menurutnya tidak menguntungkannya atau tidak berurusan dengannya bukanlah hal yang sepatutnya di khawatirkan oleh sang alpha muda. Namun entah angin darimana dia menetap lekat lekat pada area itu. Mendengus, mengangkat ego menekan keinginan konyol tidak berdasar, Junmyeon mengambil map di tangannya untuk melihat lebih banyak isi perjanjian kerjasama hingga Tuan Wu mengatakan beberapa patah kata untuk pertemuan berikutnya dan undangan peresmian salah satu gerai butik milik istrinya. Yang dengan mudah di iyakan oleh Junmyeon tanpa berfikir panjang.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah mendekat setelah membungkuk hormat mengantar kepergian berlawanan arah dengan Tuan Wu yang mengatakan akan melakukan sedikit perjalanan berkeliling hotel karya alpha mudanya.

"Terjadi masalah hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

Junmyeon hanya mengambil langkah menuju lobi melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan Baekhyun yang mengutak atik ponsel pintarnya sambil sesekali menatap luar hotel dan pekarangannya. Memasang penjagaan terbaik.

"Tidak, sesuai rencana mereka menyetujui dan hanya tinggal menunggu izin di urus lalu kita akan menerima setiap laporan perminggu dalam pengawasan."

Chanyeol mengangguk untuk membukakan pintu dan ikut masuk di sisi Junmyeon yang duduk di belakang kursi pengemudi. Sehun yang mengambil alih kemudi ngomong ngomong.

"Hanya saja kita di undang untuk peluncuran butik milik nyonya wu di hari ke tiga."

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, "Oh! Itu milik Victoria zhang bukan? Hyung kau harus datang! Dia wanita yang mengagumkan asal kau tau!" Seruan bernada semangat membuat Junmyeon hanya menatap sekitar enggan memberikan tanggapan lebih. Dia berharap menghampiri kamar hotelnya lebih cepat daripada pergerakan lamban perjalanan Changsa saat ini.

"Tetap saja itu omega!" Timpalan Chanyeol tau tau membuat Baekhyun berdecak.

"Jangan bicara jika kau belum tau rancangan yang sempat menjadi pameran di dunia fashion. Dia omega yang pantang menyerah." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar china tidak sebagaimana seoul berada, disini kesetaraan kasta antara omega dan beta hampir menyamai titik yang seimbang. Kau tau bahkan beberapa dari omega sudah mulai terbebas untuk menggeluti dunia showbiz, bisnis, arsitek atau yang lainnya. Dan tidak melulu berada di dalam rumah hunian." Tau tau Sehun berkomentar panjang membuat Chanyeol terbahak tanpa di duga.

"Sepertinya kau mengikuti perkembangan china dengan baik, bung. Kau tertarik dengan omega omega yang bertemu denganmu di bar semalam." Sahutan Chanyeol hanya di balas decakan kasar.

"Kau seharusnya mengikuti tayangan televisi semalam, ah! Aku lupa kau sudah tertidur dengan mulut berliur."

"Sialan kau!"

"Kau seharusnya tau saat saat sehun harus benar benar jujur pada dirinya sendiri akan seorang omega."

"Apa?"

"Hmm, cari namanya lay zhang. Dia model juga artis yang tengah naik daun saat ini karena debutnya di beberapa negara amerika bagian dengan perawakan kalem tapi luar biasa menggoda dan sexy. Shit! Aku tidak akan ketinggalan pertunjukannya malam ini."

"Wow wow! Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Lay zhang, yeol cepat ketik!"

"AKH! Sialan! Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau-"

"Oh! Astaga! Apa dia perempuan!"

"Sayangnya dia berbatang!"

"Demi tuhan dia benar benar cocok dengan konsep androgini! Shit! Lihat dia begitu penuh dengan aura yang oh! Anggun, dewasa tapi juga cute!"

"Astaga lihat cekungan pipinya-"

"Tidak-tidak! Lihat pinggang kecilnya!"

"Bisa kalian diam dan mulai fokus pada jalanan?"

"Ow-mian hyung."

Ck! Sepertinya Junmyeon harus banyak bersabar dengan kelakuan ketiga orang dalam mobilnya, sang alpha mendesis dengan jemari memijit pangkal hidungnya meredakan nyeri sesaat lalu menatap jalanan sekitar yang mengantarnya pada hotel tempat dia bermukim.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

Alunan lagu, gemerincing suara tawa, dentingan gelas kaca dengan isiannya, suara tepukan tangan, keramaian, penuh dengan riang orang sosialita, dan Yixing terperangkap dalam kejenuhan yang memuakkan. Seruak bau khas alpha dan beta yang dengan di keluarkan hanya untuk mengusik setiap detik ketenangan dalam indra penciumannya semakin membuat dia marah juga benci, jika bukan karena ini adalah acara resmi milik mamanya dan keluarga Zhang dia tidak akan pernah datang hanya untuk mencium seinchi udara ini.

Yixing benci menemukan tatapan penuh sorot tajam dan mengunci milik alpha yang saat ini menatap tubuhnya, dia menekan jiwa omeganya dalam dalam hanya untuk terlelap dalam suasana, menyamankan diri walau sulitnya minta ampun.

Tidak! Dia tidak bisa!

Yixing tidak pernah terbiasa dengan semua ini, Yixing hanya terbiasa dengan orang orang terdekat yang bisa di hitung hari yang memenuhi setiap langkah sejak masa kecilnya. Tidak dengan orang baru dan tidak dengan beta maupun alpha, mereka berdua sama sama menyebalkan. Bersikap angkuh penuh tekanan berharap untuk mendapat sanjungan dan atensi juga decak kagum darinya yang menuntut seluruh perhatian. Persetan dengan status omega yang semua orang keluhkan akan tunduk di bawah kaki alpha atau beta kelak, Yixing tidak akan sudi menatap mereka jika hanya untuk mengagumi sifat sifat sialan dan brengsek yang hanya butuh eluh eluhan juga di junjung tinggi dalam penghormatan kasta.

Sialan! Siapa yang peduli memang.

Siapa yang mengatakan jika kasta omega hampir sejajar atau mengalami peningkatan nyatanya dia masih merasakan setiap detik penekanan dengan alasan klasik -sebuah kasta- untuknya yang berstatus omega. Sekalipun Yixing tidak memiliki pendidikan omega dengan baik dalam masa kecilnya. Tidak sama sekali, tidak dengan bagaimana aturan leluhur mendidik omega omega muda maupun kelas memasak atau merajut dan sebagainya. Yixing tidak menemukan sisa kilasan memori yang menunjukkan dia ada di situasi itu, karena Zhang menjaganya begitu ketat -hanya untuk sebuah pendidikan- dan Yixing kecil hanya menghabiskan sisa sekolahnya di jerman untuk pendidikan terbaik dalam taraf belajar umum yang menjadi makanan sehari hari kasta alpha dan beta di sini.

Jangan mencoba berfikir! Zhang berbeda!

Zhang tidak mendidiknya untuk menjadi omega yang tau bagaimana seharusnya omega bertindak dan berada, Yixing bersyukur karena hal itu orang tua dari ibunya begitu banyak merawatnya tanpa memandang kasta dan mendidiknya menjadi seorang omega yang anggun, terdidik serta berbeda dari omega lain yang harus tau serta sadar bahwa posisi mereka di bawah. Meskipun Yixing terkadang menemui dia menatap iri pada omega lain yang jauh bebas berkeliaran bukan seperti dia yang harus medapat penjagaan ketat.

Yixing menemukan dia membenci alpha dan beta dalam kehidupan sehari harinya kecuali dua alpha tangguh dalam keluarganya yaitu baba dan juga Kris-ge kesayangannya serta beta cantik yang juga seorang carrier dengan mata rusa yang menawan -Luhan. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan mereka karena tuntutan yang selalu tersorot dalam setiap mata tajam mereka untuk tunduk dan mengagumi, Yixing benci hal itu, benci dengan perlakuan merendahkan itu.

Deru mobil berhenti di depan membuat sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat terpijak di tanah, Junmyeon keluar dengan membereskan setelan jas hitam dengan aksen pita putih menawan, menilik jam di tangannya dan dia tepat waktu, menatap hall peresmian yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, ini megah dengan sentuhan anggun menawan. Menatap para beta yang di sediakan di depan sebagai penerima tamu Junmyeon melirik kebelakang dimana Sehun ada di sana menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada seorang beta yang menjadi petugas parkir.

Junmyeon kembali menilik ke depan dengan perasaan aneh, ada sesuatu dimana dia menatap begitu berminat ke depan sana. Entah apa dia tidak tau tetapi mengusiknya selama dia di tanah China ini. Melangkah dengan Sehun di sisinya membuat Junmyeon terkekeh sendiri, alpha yang lebih muda tiga tahun di bawahnya itu selalu risih jika berada atau di hadapkan pada acara semi formal seperti ini.

Menyerahkan undangan Sehun mengambil langkah mendekati Junmyeon dan membisikkan tentang acara seperti apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sungguh dia tidak mengenal orang orang di sini seharusnya dia menolak ajakan Junmyeon untuk menghadiri acara ini, atau mungkin dia harus menyesali kenapa dia bisa kalah dari dua beta macam Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kita hanya akan menyalami tuan dan nyonya wu lalu kembali dengan cepat, kau tidak harus menatap segarang itu sehun." Junmyeon bicara sembari mengambil langkah lebih jauh ke dalam.

Menilik nilik jika tentunya orang orang dalam kartu undangan dari Wu Showluo juga Zhang Victoria adalah orang orang penting dan pebisnis di tanah China membuat Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyuman sendiri.

Begitu bola matanya bertatapan dengan sang alpha tua yang sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Junmyeon mendekat untuk sebuah jabatan tangan dan pelukan casual. Sehun mengikutinya di belakang berjabat tangan dengan Wu Showluo juga seorang omega anggun dalam balutan dress abu abu menawan, itu Victoria pemilik dari butik yang tengah di resmikan 'LuxJic Boutique' serta jangan lupakan sorot tajam alpha muda di sisinya yang sudah pasti Kris Wu. Pewaris dari Wu Corp, alpha muda yang tempo hari di bicarakan dengan Junmyeon.

Berdirinya tiga alpha alpha tanggung membuat Victoria mau tidak mau tersenyum lembut karena ketiganya seperti sudah larut dalam pembicaraan bisnis, menatap sosok laki laki yang tampak menatap sekeliling dengan teliti Victoria mengambil langkah maju dan mulai berbicara dengan Sehun, alpha muda itu setidaknya tidak mengecewakan Victoria dengan pengetahuan fashion yang dia miliki terbukti dengan beberapa pembicaraan yang terjalin dan Victoria mendesah dalam senyuman.

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada junmyeon karena mengajakmu, setidaknya kau tidak seperti dua alphaku yang hanya akan mengerti dengan kenaikan saham dan peluang bisnis atau aku hanya akan membicarakan fashion bersama omega kecilku." Desahan Victoria tau tau membawa gemuruh tersendiri dalam diri Sehun karena dia baru saja tersadar dari otak dungunya jika dia saat ini ada di antara keluarga Wu dan juga Zhang yang bergitu berkuasa di tanah China juga begitu terkenal. Wu Showluo dan Victoria Zhang adalah persatuan dua keluarga besar paling berpengaruh, dengan Wu yang memiliki pengaruh dalam bisnis begitu pula dengan Zhang. Dimana dua putra yang mereka miliki menjadi pewaris bagi masing masing keluarga. Wu dengan Kris Wu dan Zhang dengan putra kedua dari pasangan Showluo dan Victoria. Itu artinya adalah Zhang Yixing atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Lay Zhang.

Putra kedua Victoria begitu di banggakan oleh Zhang hingga Zhang Honglei sendiri yang meminta cucunya untuk mengenakan marga Zhang di balik namanya. Dan betapa Sehun begitu beruntung saat ini kala berada di samping Victoria yang merupakan ibu bagi Lay Zhang, model juga artis berbakat yang dia kagumi.

Oh! Membayangkan ada omega semanis itu di acara ini membuat Sehun rela berdiam di sini hingga acara usai. Lalu kala tarikan tangan Junmyeon menggiring kedunguannya yang terbengong lama membuat Sehun meringis dan membungkuk hormat pada omega cantik berkepala empat itu.

"Kita nikmati jamuannya lalu segera pergi." Junmyeon berucap setelah tangannya mengambil segelas wine yang di suguhkan seorang waiters muda, menyesapnya membaui indra penciumannya akan rasa manis buah yang janggal. Tau tau Sehun mendesah entah karena apa dan mengatakan jangan dulu begitu lirih.

Sejak bicara ah!tidak! Sejak menginjakkan kaki di hall ini Junmyeon tidak membawa konsentrasinya dalam keadaan penuh. Ada sebuah bau manis floral yang bercampur harumnya buah musim panas, begitu menggelitik, begitu mengganggu. Junmyeon mendengus kala sepercik fakta hadirl jika bukan hanya alpha dan beta saja yang ada dalam hall ini, karena tentunya omega juga ada di sini. Siapa gerangan yang sengaja menebar feromon seenak jidat, apa pada omega itu begitu haus akan belaian hingga menebarkan bau mereka tanpa tau konsekuensinya.

Sialan!

Menenggak kasar minumannya hingga tandas Junmyeon merasa rasa haus mencekiknya begitu kasar. Menyaut lagi segelas wine membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat Junmyeon hingga sorot matanya membola karena suatu alasan yang sudah lama dia harapkan. "Itu dia! Akhirnya! Dia ada di sana!"

Pekikan Sehun membuat Junmyeon mengumpat, tau tau tatapan matanya terbawa pada sosok muda yang tengah menjadi perbincangan orang orang di depannya saling berbisik dalam decakan kagum refleksi boneka anggun yang berdiri penuh sinar rembulan dari jendela di sisinya. Rambut kecoklatan cenderung jatuh menjuntai hampir menyentuh mata yang berkedip menawan penuh keanggunan. Cekungan manis di pipi yang akan datang dalam senyuman cantik akan sanjungan yang hadir dari omega dalam balutan dress dress bergemerlap manawan.

Sosok anggun namun kecil nan lucu yang berdiri dalam balutan setelan kemeja non formal tanpa kerah dan belahan depan menjuntai hingga setengah dada, dalam aksen renda dan kebesaran yang membalut anggun, bunga terselip di balik saku di dada juga celana panjang menjuntai. Junmyeon jelas tau jika dia adalah pria namun entah kenapa aksen renda dan setelan yang tidak menunjukkan kesan maskulin itu membuatnya begitu pas di tatap mata, anggun, cantik dan manis. Begitu menawan dan menyedot perhatiannya.

Junmyeon masih terhipnotis akan sosok di ujung sana, tidak menyadari jika Sehun sedari tadi gatal untuk mendatangi atau hanya berdiri menjulang di sini untuk mengagumi sang omega dari jauh.

Yixing atau Lay Zhang yang biasa orang kenal, berdiri dalam kegelisahan yang kental. Mendekati jendela besar di sisi hall untuk menghirup angin segar nyatanya salah, Yixing tidak tau kenapa udara di ruangan ini membuatnya sesak karena satu bau maskulin yang dia yakini milik salah satu dari tamu tamu baba juga mamanya. Ini bukan seperti bau dari Kris-ge juga bukan bau Luhan. Apa yang dia bilang akan kelakuan menyebalkan alpha juga beta akam menebar feromon kuat mereka. Yixing benci itu hingga tubuhnya terduduk di salah satu kursi dan Luhan datang tepat waktu.

Lemas tanpa sadar.

Rengkuhan Luhan dan Yixing membenamkan hidungnya di potongan kemeja tipis itu, menghirup lekat lekat bau sang beta kepercayaan keluarganya lalu terisak pelan, "Aku ingin keluar! Rasanya semakin panas!"

Luhan hanya meringis pelan lalu mengusap surai caramel sang omega. Dia dalam hati kecilnya prihatin dengan keadaan Yixing, dimana dia di didik oleh kakeknya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuhkan kehidupan omega yang sebenarnya, bukan masalah untuk bisa tampil memukau dan anggun luar biasa dalam balutan omega macam Yixing namun satu hal, jika anak itu tidak tau bagaimana status juga kastanya berperan bukankah hal itu justru membuat satu celah dari dalam diri Yixing yang akan menjadi bumerang untuknya sendiri.

Kalian tentu tau, omega berhubungan dengan heat dan feromon masa panas juga feromon beta maupun alpha. Dengan Yixing yang tidak mendapat pendidikan omega sejak dini membuat dia lemah terhadap feromon feromon kuat para alpha yang sengaja merecokinya, berharap sang omega lemah hingga mengambil keuntungan pelecehan dari sana. Yixing kerap kali mengeluh akan pusing juga mual akan feromon kuat alpha yang terang terangan menggodanya, anak itu dengan tidak di berinya pendidikan omega membuatnya tidak tau bagaimana menyikapi keadaan seperti ini hingga serigala dalam dirinya juga ikut melemah sedikit demi sedikit.

Seperti saat ini, kala anak itu sesenggukan di perutnya Luhan hanya bisa membisikkan kata penenang. Yixing kembali mengeluhkan akan feromon kuat para alpha, kala Luhan akan berada sejengkal menjauh darinya untuk sebuah izin dari mulut Wu Showluo justru jemari Yixing yang terkepal meremat kemejanya. "Jangan, ini acara baba dan mama aku masih kuat cukup di sini saja bersamaku gege."

Rengekan kecil itu tau tau membuat Luhan bernafas lemas, jika seperti ini tidak menutup kemungkinan Yixing akan jatuh pingsan. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa Yixing begitu bebal jika berurusan dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Sedangkan dari arah pandang Junmyeon-

Lucu.

Junmyeon tidak tau kenapa dia masih mau mau saja memperhatikan sosok omega yang diam diam membuatnya tertarik, sekalipun anak itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh kecil seorang beta -yang diam diam membuatnya mendengus tidak suka- tetap saja terlihat menggemaskan. Jemari lentik yang mengintip itu membuat Junmyeon justru membayangkan ada di dadanya untuk mengukir sebuah pola absrak yang kelak akan dia gigit sekedar sebuah pelampiasan gemas atau sebuah godaan terselubung.

Melirik Sehun, laki laki berstatus alpha itu sekarang tau alasan kenapa banyak sekali feromon alpha yang bertebaran di udara dan menganggu ini. Karena omega kecil di seberang sana yang sayangnya dia adalah putra kesayangan dari Wu dan Zhang, sosok omega kecil yang membuatnya jatuh dan terkagum kagum dalam setiap elok paras manis juga tingkahnya. Junmyeon berdecak dan Sehun tau tau tergagap, "Maaf hyung, tapi itu lay zhang putra kedua dari tuan wu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Junmyeon main main. Meskipun dia sudah menaruh curiga dalam hati kala menatap paras lembut juga menawan sang omega.

"Ya, dia menjadi pewaris dari keluarga zhang karena mereka hanya punya seorang putri yaitu nyonya wu sendiri jadi dia menggunakan marga ibunya." Jelas Sehun.

"Hmm, aku sudah menduga hal itu."

"Dan dia model yang aku bicarakan tempo hari di mobil bersama chanyeol juga baekhyun hyung."

Oh-fuck!

Jadi omega seperti ini yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Sehun kemarin.

Sialan!

Siapa yang tidak tergoda jika di hadapkan pada sosok kelewat manis, menggemaskan namun juga tidak kalah menawan dalam balutan keanggunan yang jelas.

Junmyeon mengumpat dan tau tau Sehun meringis. Mendegus dengan kasar kala feromon yang dia cari sekarang dia ketahui darimana datangnya.

Pantas!

Jelas saja banyak orang yang tengah berbisik dengan decakan kagum juga iri -untuk sesama omega- akan keanggunan juga manisnya paras si kecil Wu. Namun bagi para beta juga alpha yang ada di sini justru berlomba lomba merecoki penciuman sang omega dengan bau maskulin juga tatapan menggoda. Sialan apa orang orang itu tidak tau malu bagaimana menggoda anak orang di depan orang tuanya sendiri. Seperti melakukan pelecehan di depan banyak orang.

Prihatin, itu yang Junmyeon rasakan kala kembali menatap Yixing yang masih mengkerut dalam dekapan Luhan. Tapi apa ini, Junmyeon bahkan tidak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih pada omega yang ada di hadapannya atau berkeliaran di sisinya. Lalu apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Menekan alpha dalam dirinya yang terus meraung untuk merecokinya mendekati si mungil Junmyeon menyahut wine ke tiganya dan tandas. Bola matanya berlari menatap Kris Wu yang datang dengan rengkuhan posesif lalu menarik sang omega mendekat dalam sisian keluarganya.

Junmyeon menarik Sehun untuk segera pergi dari hall, menipiskan sebagian kecil feromon alpha yang ada di ruangan, berharap mungkin akan membantu meskipun dia tidak yakin. Hingga sampainya dia di hotel Sehun bercerita histeris bagaimana dia berhadapan dalam jarak terdekat dengan sang model. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tau tau merengek untuk ikut dalam meeting dengan Tuan Wu di pertemuan berikutnya meskipun mereka juga sudah mengikuti di pertemuan pertama.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

Kilatan lampu blitz juga arahan dari fotografer dan semua awak kru yang ikut dalam balutan pemotretan menjadi makanan sehari hari bagi Yixing, model muda itu masih duduk di balik meja rias menunggu make upnya selesai. Tinggal sesi terakhir dari pakaian yang dia bawa, lalu semua akan segera berakhir.

Memasuki ruangan pemotretan Yixing menemukan Yu Jungyi sudah terduduk di antara properti berupa lautan bunga, konsep kali ini untuk benar benar menyambut musim panas dengan taburan bunga yang akan mengarah pada sesi tahunan pameran bunga. Itu akan berjarak cukup beberapa minggu, tidak heran kali ini Yixing mengenakan sebuah atasan terbuka dalam motif bunga yang samar, menunjukkan tulang selangka yang menonjol dan leher tegas Yixing di arahkan mengambil tempat di sisi model wanita saling menyender dalam sebuah skinship kecil, dua keanggunan tidak terelakan bertemu dan memancarkan kecantikan masing masing sekalipun Yixing masih mengenakan penegas mata berupa eyeliner dan sapuan warna soft feminim dalam eyeshadow namun kecantikan alaminya benar benar terpancar.

Tidak salah menggabungkan androgini terbaik tahun ini dengan seorang model berparas anggun namun terkenal dengan sebutan ice princess yang begitu menawan. Keduanya kala menatap ke arah kamera memancarkan tatapan yang berbeda, satu dengan keanggunan kuat yang mendominasi lalu satu lagi yang memancarkan keanggunan yang rapuh begitu murni namun juga tidak tersentuh.

Good!

Katakan siapa yang mampu menyentuhnya jika Yixing mendudukkan dirinya dalam sebuah singgasana tersendiri yang dipenuhi kekaguman, eluhan akan kemurnian, anggunnya seorang omega, terdidik dalam pendidikan,dan kasta tak kasat mata milik leluhur Zhang dan Wu yang begitu menempatkan dirinya begitu istimewa luar dalam.

Fuck!

Luhan di balik fotografer hanya menggigiti jemari kukunya, kecemasan naik berkali kali lipat karena rekan kerja Yixing bukanlah seseorang dari agensi yang sama. Terdengar biasa memang namun hubungan kedua agensi yang buruk membuat model model yang berada di bawah naungan ke duanya juga berselisih tanpa di duga. Saling menikam dalam kekuatan, aura yang di keluarkan, maupun kemampuan menampilkan pakaian yang di bawanya, angle angle terbaik sebagai andalan yang memuaskan setiap jepretan mata di balik lensa kamera.

Hingga sentakan penanda akhir pemotretan menjadi akhir dari nafas yang sengaja di tahan Luhan tanpa dia sadari. Hingga jemarinya reflek menarik Yixing menuju ruangan wardrobe, mengatakan pada anak itu akan apa yang dia alami atau ada hal hal lain yang terjadi mengingat mereka bukan berasal dari agensi yang sama. Jungyi masuk setelahnya dengan sang manajer duduk angkuh di sisi kanan Yixing. Tanpa mau peduli dan hanya menatap cermin rias dengan dingin. Luhan mendengus tau tau.

Yixing sendiri tampak acuh mengambil ponselnya dan menilik jam baik baik, seorang staff muda datang setelahnya memberikan penjelasan dan meminta kedua model untuk mengecek hasil foto mereka dalam beberapa menit ke depan, Yixing yang bangkit pertama memulai pengecekan bersama Luhan untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan pengap ini.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

Siang dan jam menunjukkan pukul dua, cukup panas namun terasa begitu melegakan bagi Yixing, dengan ice americano di depan hidungnya tepat. Anak itu menumpukan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangan yang berlaskan meja. Tubuhnya terbalut kaus berbahan katun yang nyaman di pakai dengan motif garis biru -putih dan merah. Rambutnya di biarkan acak acakan menjuntai menyapa kelopak mata bagian atasnya. Luhan duduk di depannya dengan sepotong sandwich sayuran. Mengunyahnya dengan baik baik sebelum menggigitnya di ujung mulut lalu terburu mengambil ponsel, memotret Yixing yang di hadiahi rengekan kecil.

Oh! Si kecil terusik.

Mengalihkan tatapan ke samping hingga pipinya yang bertumpu dengan tangan, tetapi masih dengan bola mata terpejam. Satu jepretan kembali hadir dan Yixing mendengus keras. Luhan terbahak tanpa di duga lalu meminta maaf pada si kecil. Bertanya apa anak itu ingin makan siang atau tidak. Yixing sejujurnya mengantuk teramat sangat namun tubuhnya seolah setia terjaga dengan aroma harum segar di sekitar cafe yang dia duduki saat ini.

Masih sangat kosong untuk ukuran pengunjung namun entah apa yang membuat Yixing nyaman di sini, namun udara di sini sungguh membuatnya damai juga terdapat sebuah aroma maskulin yang nyaman. Membuatnya menikmati setiap tarikan nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Tanpa tau jika seorang alpha tengah mengusap wajahnya kasar hanya karena bau feromon ceria milik si kecil.

Junmyeon mengambil kopi di atas mejanya sambil membolak balikkan lembaran kesepakatan pembangunan apartemen di depan Sehun yang ikut tidak fokus dengan lembaran di depannya. Sebelah bola matanya melirik takut takut pada Junmyeon dan Chanyeol di sisiannya -yang masih tenang belum menyadari bau yang mirip saat ada di dekat sang model- sampai Junmyeon menatap tajam dan Sehun mengkerut di tempat. Mengambil lembaran dengan cekatan dan membacanya dengan baik, meneliti jika ada kejanggalan atau kesalahan.

Sekalipun begitu Junmyeon tetap mengutuk feromon menggoda itu, entah kepalanya yang susah di ajak berkompromi atau dia saja yang terlalu banyak mengingat setiap jengkal bau manis penuh godaan itu. Membuat suara deritan kursi Junmyeon bangkit dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan hanya turun menuju lantai satu cafe ini -karena dia menggunakan lantai dua- menuju sisi kanan dari meja kasir sebuah kamar mandi cafe menjadi tujuannya.

Junmyeon memasuki toilet dengan membuka kedua kancing kemeja lengan panjangnya dan menatap kaca besar di hadapan tanpa ragu namun ketika salah satu bilik toilet terbuka menampilkan omega kecil yang kehilangan kontrolnya, Junmyeon berbalik untuk sebuah bentakan kasar yang berselimut kemarahan.

Yixing berdecak kecil pada Luhan yang terus menerus menggodanya, mengesampingkan ice americano di depan dan beranjak pergi, menyahut pada Luhan akan salah satu bilik toilet yang ingin dia kunjungi lalu masuk ke dalamnya tanpa ada rasa apapun itu. Selesai dengan semua urusannya Yixing ingin mengambil langkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu, membuka pintu pembatas dan dia dikejutkan dengan bau alpha kuat yang memiliki aura dominan memekakkan indra penciumannya, menghantamnya dengan telak kala bilik toilet itu terbuka, mengacaukan saraf juga sistem tubuh nya dalam sekejap, membuatnya beku hanya dengan mencium sejengkal bau maskulin yang membuat sisi submisifnya keluar tanpa dia cegah, untuk tunduk dan mengerang untuk ada di bawah kukungannya.

Dalam keadaan Yixing yang kehilangan kendali juga semua sistemnya, membeku dan pandangannya memburam sebuah tarikan tangan di pergelangan tangannya serta bentakan kasar dia dengar, tetapi Yixing sudah kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri, hingga oleng dan jalaran panas di pergelangan serta bau maskulin menusuk hidungnya membuat Yixing seperti tidak memijak di bumi.

Satu kesalahan besar dia perbuat, kala manik matanya terbuka dalam kepanikan yang menyerang dan semua berjalan begitu cepat Yixing membiarkan manik mata omeganya terlihat, coklat terangnya menyala membiarkan sisi serigalanya menguasai dalam desiran nafsu yang semakin terlihat jelas, mendengkur untuk alasan tak pasti namun mengunci dalam tatapan tunduk akan sang dominan alpha.

Junmyeon menatap tajam, mengunci pengendalian dirinya dengan baik, tangan menyahut mengambil atensi si kecil yang sayangnya terlampau cepat dikuasai sang serigala dalam dirinya, lalu membentak kasar dalam kemarahan yang kentara, "Kendalikan dirimu dengan baik!"

Sayangnya tidak!

Tanpa sadar menunjukkan sisi dominan kuatnya yang tanpa bantahan, penuh tekanan, penuh intimidasi namun sang omega justru semakin jatuh ke dasar dan mengerang lembut karena sentuhan kecil itu, "Mnngh!"

Ssshh!

Junmyeon mendesis menekan penuh kekuatan alpha dalam dirinya, memejamkan bola matanya kala manik coklat terang itu terlihat menyala nyala, yang di depan kali ini adalah Zhang Yixing sosok omega rapuh yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan serigalanya dengan baik jadi sekalipun kau membentaknya itu akan percuma, Yixing terlanjur tertikam oleh feromon alpha dalam diri Junmyeon hingga satu satunya yang dapat dia lakukan adalah mengalah -suatu hal yang jarang di lakukan oleh alpha- menekan aura mendominasi penuh intimidasi itu baik baik dan membiarkan waktu mengobati pengendalian diri Yixing.

Braakh-

Luhan membuka kasar pintu toilet begitu dia merasa lebih dari lima belas menit Yixing menghilang, menemukan dalam keterkejutannya Yixing yang lunglai dalam cekalan tangan kuat sosok alpha tangguh di depannya. Anak itu terihat lemas. "Yixing!" Teriak Luhan setelahnya.

Junmyeon menatap ke arah suara itu datang, mendegus dengan kemarahan yang bengis menatap sosok beta yang langsung mengkerut di langkah pertamanya. "Seharusnya kau ada untuknya dalam jarak terdekat, tuan lu!"

Luhan kesulitan menelan ludah, mengkerut di pojok kamar mandi tidak main main bagaimana aura tegas dominan itu menghantam dia tepat juga serigala dalam tubuhnya untuk patuh dan tunduk di bawahnya tanpa tau apa yang menbuat sosok alpha tegas juga tangguh itu begitu marah, hingga langkah lemah si omega yang di tuntun Junmyeon harus membuat Luhan bergerak menerjang intimidasi kuat itu lekat lekat. Menerima tangan lemah Yixing dalam tatapan tajam yang di suguhkan.

Junmyeon menuntun Yixing pada pengawal pribadinya -manajernya- yang masih tergagap di ujung toilet, membuatnya lagi lagi mendengus. Apa yang di pikirkan alpha tua berpengaruh seperti Wu Showluo dengan memperkerjakan beta di sisi anak keduanya, Fuck! Bahkan Yixing butuh pengawasan yang lebih baik dari ini.

Langkahnya terbawa menjauh kala itu juga, enggan untuk memperkeruh suasana dan udara di dalam toilet, benar benar memberikan waktu pada sang omega untuk mendapatkan pengendalian dirinya kembali.

Dan Junmyeon benar benar dibuat mengalah oleh satu satunya sosok omega -setelah ibunya- yang terlihat penuh keanggunan namun rapuh di saat bersamaan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan dengan sosok alpha di dalam toilet yixing?"

Dan Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dalam tundukan kepala menghalau warna merah muda yang mulai menjalar di pipi tingginya. Bahkan bau dominan di pergelangan tangannya masih begitu dekat dan maskulin untuk dia rasakan, penuh intimidasi dan kuat untuk sebuah perlindungan terhadap sosok selemah dirinya. Yang diam diam membuat serigalanya mengerang penuh pemujaan di ujung dalam dirinya. Yixing tersenyum kala pergelangan tangannya di bawa menuju indra penciuman. Membaui dirinya dalam sosok tangguh alpha muda yang mendominasi, mengintimidasi, kuat, tanpa bantahan, penuh ketegasan dan membayangkan dia dalam rengkuhan juga kukungan tegas penuh proteksi. Oh! Tidak! Wajah Yixing memerah kala bayangan erotis penuh proteksi juga posesif itu menghantam kepalanya.

Mungkin ini adalah suatu siang yang akan membutuhkan waktu penyembuhan pengendalian diri Yixing yang lama. Hingga malam yang akan menjemputnya dalam kehangatan selimut dimana anak itu mungkin akan lupa atau juga tidak dan masih membayangkannya.

Sang omega kecil berbinar untuk sebuah fantasi menyenangkan.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

Sebuah kesepakatan kerja bersama dengan Wu Corp merupakan sebuah kerjasama yang baik, mengingat sebuah pembangunan hotel sudah lebih dahulu sampai pada kata deal sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Melanjutkan adalah kata yang tepat untuk hotel dengan gaya klasik modern yang sudah berdiri dengan megah di depan Junmyeon kali ini. Dengan sisa minggu di China dan dia menilik satu dari hasil kesepakatan bersama dengan sang ayah dahulu juga Wu Corp. Ditemani Kris Wu satu dari putra terbaik Wu, dimana Junmyeon menjabat tangannya di pertemuan perdana mereka dan keduanya melanjutkan langkah kedalam dengan setiap percakapan yang terjalin.

Bersama memutari hall pertemuan di tengah tengah hotel juga kamar dengan layanan VIP terbaik yang di sediakan adalah satu dari agenda Junmyeon yang sudah di jadwalkan dengan baik hari ini -mengingat petuah dan catatan dari sang ayah yang merupakan alpha tua penuh tanggung jawab akan kerjasama dengan Wu Corp sejak satu tahun yang lalu-.

Sang hotel mewah siap tampil pertama kali ini hingga Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sama berdecak kagum dengan beberapa kualitas pelayanan hotel yang tersedia dan Kris berseru dengan bangga bahwa itu pilihan terbaik yang mereka buat. Hingga pembicaraan berlanjut sebuah jabatan tangan penuh kepuasan ada di sana.

Dengan selesainya penggarapan dan siapnya sang hotel menerima tamu tamu pertama, Kris Wu dan Sehun tiba tiba berseru aktif akan beberapa jenis pemasaran yang akan mereka lakukan. Junmyeon tidak salah mengajak sang alpha muda kali ini karena keuletannya dalam bekerja adalah jelas adanya. Beberapa pengiklanan akan di sasar oleh Sehun mengingat hal itu di perlukan dan Kris menyarankan beberapa perusahaan yang akan di jadikan mitra kerjasama. Laju cepat pada saat pembahasan seorang publik figur yang menjadi brand ambasador Sehun tidak luput mencantumkan nama Lay Zhang dalam daftarnya. Menerima kernyitan dari sang pimpinan dan tatapan menyelidik kala itu juga. Kris Wu terkekeh tau tau.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pemikiran kita sama, tuan oh!"

Junmyeon berdecak tidak begitu kentara. Membuat Sehun mengusap tengkuknya main main, "Saya hanya mencoba mencari siapa yang china sukai untuk tahun ini dan tidak tersangkut konflik."

Junmyeon tau jika itu hanya omong kosong Sehun belaka, dia sudah bersiap akan mengolah anak laki laki itu menjadi iga bakar di akhir pertemuan.

"Ya, dan aku juga akan menawarkan adik ku sendiri untuk model iklan kali ini. Jika tuan kim tidak keberatan tentunya."

Hell yeah! Omong kosong mereka berdua berada di luar kendali Junmyeon!

Yang sayangnya-

Junmyeon tidak pernah merasa keberatan namun kau tentu tau bagaimana jiwa alphanya meradang untuk alasan yang kurang jelas terhadap pembicaraan mengenai omega kecil yang sering mampir kedalam pikirannya akhir akhir ini.

Mungkin benar jika setelah ini dia akan sering bertemu dengan sang model mengingat pembicaraan kali ini, hingga Kris Wu yang menyarankan Junmyeon untuk menemui sang pimpinan agensi Yixing, Cheng Xiao.

Padahal diam diam Junmyeon memberikan sebuah alarm dalam otak kecilnya untuk berusaha tidak ada dalam jarak terdekat dengan sang model. Karena sungguh! Alpha mana yang tidak akan tergoda dengan tatapan manis juga menggoda di saat yang sama untuk mengukungnya dalam keposesifan yang kuat atau lebih lebih dalam desiran panasnya nafsu dan desahan juga lolongan nikmat.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

Minggu pagi dan Yixing tidak menemukan sejengkal waktu untuknya bergelung lebih lama di atas ranjang dengan kehangatan selimut. Yixing sudah memberikan pose terbaiknya, dengan setelan model kerajaan inggris kemeja putih dengan pita kupu kupu manis dan di balut jas melekat pas di tubuh Yixing, dipermanis hiasan renda di balik kerah kemeja dan sebuah asesoris menggantung di balik dasi kupu kupunya Yixing menemukan rambutnya di tata natural jatuh membingkai wajahnya, dengan celana tepat di atas lutut. Yixing duduk di ujung meja dengan satu tangan menyandar di belakangnya, pada sisi menyamping tiga per-empat Yixing menatap mendongak dengan bibir merona dalam balutan lip balm cherry kedua kakinya menumpang pada kursi bercorak bunga krisan yang dibuat seolah olah terguling untuk menopang kakinya yang hanya terbalut kaus kaki sebatas tumit.

Konsep inggris berbalut lolita karena ini lebih mirip seorang tuan muda pada jaman kerajaan inggris, balutan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu kupu dan renda. Yixing ada dalam balutan manis namun make up natural. Menunjukkan angle terbaik Yixing menunjukkan tulang hidungnya yang tegas dengan menatap ke samping kanan dan hanya menunjukkan sebagian sisi wajahnya.

Bunyi jepretan kamera dan Yixing memberikan beberapa angle terbaik miliknya, hingga jempol terangkat dan Yixing beranjak dari ujung meja untuk turun dan berganti dengan baju selanjutnya dan latar setting yang baru.

Sebuah kemeja tipis berwarna lime soft mengkilap di bawah sinar matahari siang, kerah panjang menjuntai sampai pusar, Yixing menggulung lengannya sampai siku mengenakan gelang besi dengan dua ukuran berbeda yang kecil. Celananya sekarang lebih pendek jauh lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya -setengah paha- anak itu berdiri di atas balok persegi panjang yang ada di tengah tengah properti berupa payung payung China yang tergeletak lalu berjongkok menghadap kamera dan menopang dagunya lalu tangan yang satunya mengantung begitu saja di atas lutut. Menonjolkan tulang kaki dan lututnya yang putih bersih.

Menatap tajam ke kamera dengan smokes eyes menghiasi kelopak mata Yixing membiarkan rambutnya tertiup angin. Kala dirinya di kenakan sebuah coat panjang berwarna biru toska dengan kantung coat yang di penuhi bunga bunga berwarna pastel Yixing menampilkan senyuman tipisnya dengan wajah mendongak ke atas -karena posisinya kali ini berdiri- dan bola mata terpejam.

Cheng Xiao berdiri dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah cantiknya, wanita muda itu memanggu sebelah tangannya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada sosok lelaki tangguh yang juga seorang alpha di sampingnya, "Jadi bagaimana presdir kim? Masih meragukan kemampuan modelku?"

Junmyeon berdecak, "Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan model asuhanmu."

Lalu?

Seperti mendapatkan umpan Xiao terkikik untuk memojokkannya, tanpa ragu untuk berhadapan dengan seorang alpha, "Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu presdir?"

Fuck! Kau terjebak umpanmu sendiri Kim?!

Umpatan dan hempasan kertas persetujuan di dada Sehun menjadi tanda kekalahan sang alpha dari seorang beta cantik. Junmyeon meninggalkan ruangan pemotretan Yixing dengan Sehun yang tersenyum dan berjabatangan dengan Xiao, menjadi awal persetujuan akan model dalam iklan perdana hotel milik Kim Corp. Junmyeon tidak menyangka jika dia kalah suara dari para anak buahnya dimana Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang menyerukan pertama dan Sehun yang sudah memberikan sinyal pada Xiao akan siapa model yang menggarap iklan perdanannya.

Sedangkan Yixing sendiri kala dia duduk dan mendengar akan ikut andilnya dia di iklan perdana hotel Junmyeon justru pias khawatir ada di sana. Sang omega menatap manajer sekaligus gege nya dengan takut.

"Apa aku bisa?"

Pertanyaan Yixing membuat Luhan tersenyum mahfum, sang omega membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar dukungan mental.

"Jadikan ini batu loncatanmu, lagi pula xiao jiejie sendiri yang mengajukanmu."

Tetapi Yixing masih ragu, "Ini akan jadi iklan pertama ku? Dengan kim corp bukankah itu akan-"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan presdir kim?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sedikit banyak membuat Yixing tersinggung bagaimana dia selalu bersama si kecil hampir sepanjang hari.

"Apa?! Tidak!" Yixing berteriak dan Luhan terlonjak, mengelus dada menormalkan jantungnya. Mendelik kepada sang omega yang meringis tanpa banyak rasa bersalah.

Sebelum sang beta kembali merecoki Yixing dengan sejuta tuduhan tidak mendasar langkah menjauh di ambil Yixing dengan mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, mungkin mendengarkan ocehan Luhan dan semua teriakannya akan lebih baik daripada wajah menyebalkan yang dapat memojokkan dia sewaktu waktu.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

Luhan tidak pernah main main kala mengatakan bahwa Yixing yang akan melakukan andil dalam iklan perdana hotel milik Junmyeon, dihadapkan pada pertemuan makan siang dan Yixing menemukan dirinya begitu gugup, meremat tangan yang tiba tiba dingin dan berkeringat Yixing mengigiti bibirnya yang berpoles lipbalm tipis, bola matanya berkedip aktif menatap ke arah kaca lantai dua restoran. Menjawab pertanyaan Luhan jika dia baik baik saja, sekalipun begitu Yixing begitu kentara gugupnya karena anak itu bertanya apa dia melakukan kesalahan dengan setelannya hari ini, Luhan hanya menyerngit aneh dan berkata tidak. Anak itu memakai kaus putih dengan gambar rubik di tengah lalu di balut blazers tipis dengan garis tipis di siku dan sepanjang kerah lehernya, membungkus jemari lentiknya lalu bawahan celana levis dan sepatu cats warna putih, anak itu memakai soflens biru laut untuk menutupi kemungkinan netranya berubah warna seperti kejadian di toilet waktu itu, dengan sapuan tipis eyeshadow coklat membuat bola mata Yixing lebih natural terlebih begitu pas dengan rambut caramelnya yang menawan. Begitu manis seperti biasa dan Luhan juga mengatakan hal itu namun kepercayaan diri Yixing seperti masih tertinggal di apartemennya.

Junmyeon datang seorang diri dengan satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana biru gelapnya, lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja biru dengan corak putih di bagian atas kemeja di sekitar bahu lalu semakin memudar ke bawah, seperti bercak cat yang tidak beraturan. Masih nampak formal namun lebih santai.

Lelaki itu bersikap profesional dengan sapaan hangat oleh Luhan di awal yang di balas Junmyeon dengan sebagaimana mestinya, Sehun datang setelahnya, alpha muda itu tidak bisa tidak terkejut di awal langkah melihat kehadiran sang model dalam ruangan bersama dengannya. Terlebih dengan posisi duduk berhadapan Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan decakan kagumnya yang membuat Yixing takut juga merona, sang omega hanya terdiam dan sesekali mengangguk juga mengatakan sepatah kata, Luhan sudah mencangkup semuanya. Hingga Sehun mendapat telepon akan beberapa keperluan yang di sampaikan kepada Junmyeon dan lelaki muda itu undur diri untuk pergi, begitu kecewa tetapi dia tetap harus pergi, meninggal Junmyeon dengan Luhan dan Yixing hingga kesepakatan di nyatakan deal lalu surat kerjasama kontrak di tandatangani, Luhan undur diri untuk pesanan makan siang dan keperluan lainnya. Yixing menggerutu dalam hati dan mengutuk Luhan begitu banyak.

Di tinggal sendirian dengan seorang alpha tangguh macam Junmyeon, Yixing merasa ruangan menjepitnya sedikit demi sedikit, menbuat sesak nafasnya.

Junmyeon sendiri menaruh ponsel yang tadi dia perhatian -karena pesan Sehun- hingga di hadapkan pada sosok omega yang mengigiti bibirnya. Junmyeon terusik tau tau, "Ini pertemuan kita yang ke tiga, benar?"

Yixing tergagap dan mengangguk lucu, "Aku tidak begitu perhatian dengan pertemuan pertama kita tetapi- maafkan aku untuk pertemuan kedua itu-"

"Hmm."

Dngan jawaban singkat dan sang omega seperti di buat menyesal karena ungkapannya. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak di sini?

Yixing menunduk dan mengutuk kenapa Luhan begitu lama, anak itu menarik narik bibirnya dengan kegugupan yang tersisa. Hingga Junmyeon yang kembali bersuara membuat Yixing kembali

"Apa bibir itu begitu menarik?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" -oh shit! Tidakkah Junmyeon berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan kata katanya? Itu begitu frontal astaga! Lihat omega kita yang diam diam pipinya dijalari warna merah.

"Kau menariknya sedari tadi."

"Uh, maaf."

"Berhenti mengatakan maaf, kau harus mengerti apa saja yang pantas kau lakukan di depan orang lain dan yang tidak!"

Yixing tidak tau kenapa Junmyeon mengatakan kata kata yang tiba tiba membuat hatinya sakit. Pipimya yang menjalar merah menjadi memudar dan berganti kepalanya yang tertunduk lesu, hingga gumanan Junmyeon yang kembali dia dengar namun dia hiraukan.

"Astaga!" Desah Junmyeon membawa dirinya berdiri dan lebih memilih mendekati jendela lebar untuk melihat aktifitas di bawah. Menghibur diri sendiri setidaknya untuk tidak membawa tatapan pada si kecil yang entah semua sikapnya begitu berefek besar terhadap diri Junmyeon.

Semua tingkah lakunya entah mengapa sangat berpengaruh terhadap perasaan dan perhatian Junmyeon entah itu bagaimana sang omega bicara mengatakan sesuatu selama negosiasi ataupun tingkah dan refleknya. Menarik Junmyeon lebih daripada apa yang seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan fokus Junmyeon.

Seolah semua perhatian Junmyeon hanya berporos pada sang omega dan itu seolah terbukti banyak selama Yixing berada dalam jangka terdekat dengannya.

Seperti saat hari pengambilan gambar dan film pendek yang akan menjadi iklan pemasaran hotel mewah Junmyeon.

Lelaki selaku presdir dalam proyek ini datang dengan balutan jas krem dan tatapan tajam. Ditemani Sehun juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mereka seperti tim penyelidik alih alih menilik pengambilan gambar Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing maupun Luhan yang ada di lokasi tidak menyadari kehadiran sang presdir.

Yixing, anak itu duduk dengan baik di hadapan sang sutradara yang memegang naskah dan mengarahkan dalam beberapa segmen yang akan di ambil dan terlihat Yixing begitu memperhatikan dengan baik. Luhan yang pertama terkejut dengan kehadiran Junmyeon sedikit berjingkat karena aura alpha yang menguar, Junmyeon datang merebut selembar naskah dan menyerahkan pada Sehun dimana sang alpha muda langsung membaca dan memperhatikannya.

Mereka menggunakan salah satu kamar vip untuk pengambilan gambar Yixing kali ini, bagaimana sebuah kamar dengan balkon di luarnya, artistek mewah benar benar tergambar jelas dalamnya. Junmyeon melangkah mendekati balkon menyibakkan tirai putihnya. Melangkah lebih keluar lalu kernyitan kemarahan ada di sana, Chanyeol yang menyadarinya menyenggol lengan Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang membuat sang pimpinan mereka berekspresi seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan lokasi seperti ini!" Teriakan protes dilayangkan.

Yixing terkejut dan sang sutradara yang bertanggung jawab berjingkat untuk mendekati sang pimpinan proyek. "Tuan presdir, apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku tanya apa yang kalian fikirkan dengan sebuah balkon luar ini!"

"Ini adalah bagian dari hotel aku fikir akan sangat-"

"Dan kau akan membiarkan model kita mengambil gambar disini?"

"I-itu benar, bukankah itu akan terlihat begitu estetik?"

"Dan kau membiarkan dia berada di tengah panas seperti ini dalam beberapa take gambar?" Kemarahan Junmyeon begitu terlihat mengejutkan semua orang yang ada dalam area kamar vip pengambilan gambar. Yixing sendiri tidak begitu mengerti akan keadaan saat ini namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu tau hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya -bingung akan sikap sang pimpinan-.

"Ganti! Aku tidak mau tau, ada banyak bagian hotel ini yang bisa kau ambil."

Menyerahkan selembar kertas naskah dengan kasar pada salah satu orang di sana, Junmyeon melangkah pergi dalam selimut kemarahan. Dia begitu terlihat marah entah apa yang membuat Junmyeon meledak tapi membayangkan sang omega kecil itu berdiri begitu lama untuk pengambilan gambar akan sangat menyiksa, dan apakah orang orang ini tidak merasa kasihan pada Yixing. Junmyeon tidak habis fikir dengan hal itu.

Luhan sebenarnya tau akan apa dan kenapa Junmyeon meledak dalam kemarahan, sang beta tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi pada sang alpha hingga membuatnya terkikik kecil tetapi tau tau dia juga ikut terkena amukan Junmyeon setelahnya.

"Kau!" Luhan terjingkat mendengarnya.

Astaga dia dibentak juga?

"Jaga modelmu baik baik!"

Luhan menggerutu! Apa yang alpha itu lakukan? Sudah jelas jika Luhan juga memperhatikan Yixing sedari tadi, astaga jika bukan seorang alpha dan lagi bukan seorang presdir dari proyek hotel ini sudah Luhan pastikan Junmyeon akan dia jadikan salah satu sajian di meja makan.

Namun tanpa semua orang sadari ada yang tengah merona malu saat ini.

Kamera di nyalakan dan mulai menyorot sang model utama dari setiap langkah kecil, tiupan angin berhembus melewati gorden putih. Kedipan bulu mata lentik alami hingga pupil indah sang omega, tersenyum lembut dalam kehangatan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya layak seperti kepompong, begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Gemerincing tirai pembatas dan Yixing sudah duduk di dalam kursi bundar dengan kedua kaki di tekuk di atas, warna kulit putih bersihnya mengintip di balik celana sebatas pertengahan paha dan sang model menggunakan sebuah buku untuknya menutup wajah yang menengadah dengan senyuman manis hingga cekungan manisnya terlihat indah sebelumnya.

Luhan hampir memekik sebelum dia sadar jika saat ini Yixing sedang mendalami perannya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan hingga tertuju pada Junmyeon, dimana tau tau sang alpha tengah menatap tanpa kedipan mata yang lama. Luhan menyeringai tanpa dia sadari. Hingga ketika sang beta ingin mendekat tiba tiba sang alpha sudah mendengus lebih dahulu dan mengambil langkah meninggalkan ruangan. Luhan terdiam tidak mengerti, tergagap seperti orang linglung yang menatap kepergian Junmyeon juga balik menatap Yixing, tidak ada yang salah menurutnya hingga dia menatap Sehun yang masih di sana. Alpha itu meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat Yixing yang tengah menyandar pada tepian kaca dengan senyuman natural dan bola mata yang terpejam. Begitu lembut dan anggun, sang omega benar benar menunjukkan kualitas juga kemampuannya.

Teriakan sang sutradara penanggung jawab menunjukkan berakhirnya proses syuting iklan membuat Luhan tergugu. Benar benar linglung akan keadaan.

Hei, apa yang salah?!

Junmyeon tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dunia akan serumit ini, semenyebalkan ini. Bagaimana setiap tingkah seseorang akan sangat bereaksi pada dirinya. Perhatiannya, pikirannya, segala efek tingkah lakunya akan seberpengaruh ini. Junmyeon harus merasa terganggu bagaimana si omega bercengkrama, membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah handuk besar yang menutupi tubuhnya, tersenyum juga kadang mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang nampak ragu namun juga lancar. Hingga tawa juga ekspresi terkejutnya begitu natural, menggemaskan juga lucu. Junmyeon tidak tau kenapa dan ada apa dengan tubuhnya, begitu menyebalkan hingga dia memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat hingga hasil pengambilan kamera yang di lakukan hari ini akan ada di tangannya untuk sebuah ijin dan hasil dari iklan yang akan di luncurkan.

Dan pada saat malam dimana Junmyeon duduk untuk melihat semua hasil sorotan kamera, sang alpha tidak bisa untuk tidak mengumpat dalam sorot kemarahan yang sulit di pahami. Sehun yang pertama bertindak, meminta dengan baik baik sang sutradara dan seseorang salah satu bagian pemasaran yang Junmyeon tunjuk untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan dimana Junmyeon ada di sana.

Baru kala pintu di tutup mata Sehun baru berani melihat keadaan bosnya. Yang mana baru sepatah kata sang alpha muda mau bertanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menerobos ruangan masuk tanpa permisi.

"Apa-apa ada apa?!" Sahutan Baekhyun tau tau bersamaan dengan umpatan Junmyeon.

"Fuck!"

Tablet di tangannya terhempaskan begitu saja di atas meja lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Junmyeon mengambil nafas menetralkan emosinya menatap ke arah lain yang di suguhi tatapan bingung juga ngeri dari ketiga orang di sampingnya. Chanyeol yang menggaruk belakang kepala bingung sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tablet hingga kepalanya miring dan Sehun yang ngeri bagaimana ledakan amarah sang bos akan terpusat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya di fikirkan mereka saat memasuki hotel, hanya untuk sebuah godaan ranjang dan malam panas?"

"Astaga! Masih banyak tempat lain yang bisa mereka ambil dengan menunjukkan sebuah rasa nyaman akan sebuah tempat peristirahatan."

"Apa mereka ingin mengebrak pemasaran pertama dengan konsep sensual dibalik semua ini! Lalu pencekalan iklan yang telah beredar? Dan bukan keanggunan serta fungsi hotel yang lebih normal!"

Junmyeon meledak dan Sehun harus menerima akibatnya, memutar otak untuk memperbaiki semua kendali pemasaran akan iklan juga penempatan yang sesungguhnya. Menilik baik baik apa maksud Junmyeon akan iklan buatan dari manajer Song yang juga merupakan penanggungjawab iklan pemasaran kali ini. Sekalipun Junmyeon dengan semua amukannya barusan lebih pada sikap posesif dan cemburunya -menurut pendapat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- akan begitu terbukanya konsep sang model hingga membuat iklan tersebut lebih terlihat sensual daripada kesan anggun dan mewahnya.

Belum reda amarah Junmyeon, lelaki itu berdiri menghadap gemerlap lampu yang menerangi jalanan di bawah sana dengan tangan aktif menekan tombol untuk mencari nama manajer Yixing.

Setelah sebelumnya barusaja keluar manajer pemasaran -Tuan Song- yang terpaksa harus Sehun sajikan karena amarah Junmyeon benar benar tidak bisa tertuntaskan dengan baik sebelum dia mendapatkan jawaban atas ide ide yang menurutnya konyol akan iklan yang di bawakan oleh sang omega. Hingga sang manajer harus menunduk penuh rasa sesal akibat konsep sensual yang diselipkan dalam putaran iklan yang menjadi santapan persetujuan sang presdir. Keluar dengan bentakan dan Sehun meringis melihat lelaki berumur 47 tahun itu memerima amukan Junmyeon yang terkenal mengerikan.

Berfokus pada layar ponsel Junmyeon menemukan sambungan teleponnya tersambung dengan Luhan di detik ke lima, dia menghitungnya dalam hati. Segera menanyakan dimana keberadaan mereka berdua dan tanpa menunggu lama Junmyeon mematikan telepon. Sang beta di ujung line sebenarnya mengumpat tidak terima namun tidak berani menyuarakan keras. Sementara Junmyeon segera mungkin menyahut kunci mobil yang langsung di tangkap Sehun dengan gesit.

Terjebak dalam euforia pasca meyelenggarakan pameran baju musim panas Yixing menemukan dirinya ada di tengah tengah model runway yang mulai menikmati bergelas gelas martini juga vodka. Enggan untuk mengikuti permainan konyol mereka Yixing menatik diri sebelum jemarinya di cekal oleh satu dari model yang sempat dia temui di ruangan wardrobe.

"Zhang Yixing?"

Tergugu, hanya tatapan mata polos yang sang omega berikan sebelum ucapan pelan sang wanita menyahut di menit berikutnya. "Ku fikir ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Luhan menyerngit kala melihat sang modelnya di tarik dengan seorang model berpawakan tubuh kecil dengan setelan rendah itu ke pinggir meja bartender. Menyelesaikan percakapan yang baginya tidak pernah singkat jika itu berurusan dengan Junmyeon. Dia tidak tau kenapa presdir muda itu tiba tiba bertanya tentang iklan yang beberapa hari Yixing bintangi.

.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

.

Dengungan musik menekakkan telinga, hingar bingar orang orang dengan pesta dan Yixing bergelung dengan rasa bosan juga muak. Tidak pernah sekalipun suka dengan semua keramaian ini namun teman teman sesama agensinya ada di sini dalam perayaan yang mau tidak mau dia ada dan turut hadir di sini. Percakapan dengan model luar agensi tidak dapat dia hindari dari beberapa menit yang lalu, seperti tawaran akan menjadi bagian dari agensi yang lain selalu dia abaikan dan selalu juga datang tidak pernah terlewatkan akan mampir untuk memberikan tawaran padanya. Melirik lirik dimana Luhan berada di tengah percakapannya Yixing di suguhi tequila dan mencicipinya.

Terlena hingga terlalu lemah untuk menolak, ajakan menenggak minuman dengan kandungan alkohol harus Yixing lakukan sebelum berujung taruhan. Terlalu hapal dengan tabiat para teman teman modelnya, sebelum dia merasa kepalanya memberat hingga terantuk meja bartender Yixing baru sadar jika bukan hanya alkohol yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya namun juga benda lain. Terlihat bagaimana tenggorokannya memanas dan tubuhnya mulai gerah hingga kesadarannya semakin sulit untuk di nyatakan baik baik saja. Dalam kepanikan yang menyerang, Yixing merasakan sebuah tarikan tangan merambati pergelangannya.

Panas menyerang bersama dengan terhantamnya bau dominan alpha yang begitu melegakan bathin omeganya. Si kecil Zhang terlempar dalam kukungan semu.

Junmyeon berdecak menarik pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil sebelum berucap, "Apa yg kau fikirkan tentang beberapa bagian pengambilan video dan latar tempat tidurnya, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya!"

Namun si kecil terlanjur terjerumus dalam dunianya sendiri hingga hanya erangan merdu yang di dapati dari mulut Yixing, "Umng- alpha!"

"Astaga!" Desah Junmyeon dengan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba tiba berdenyut. Enggan untuk mendapat pemberitaan buruk akan hasil dari perbuatan sang omega, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menarik mantelnya menutupi wajah rupawan Yixing dan menggelung sang anak dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membawa dalam sekali angkat untuk dia keluarkan dari tempat segemerlap ini. Sementara Sehun sedang mengurusi Luhan yang tiba tiba panik kedua alpha itu sepakat untuk keluar lewat pintu belakang bar yang mana jauh lebih aman dari jepretan paparazi.

.

.

.

* * *

Junmyeon membuka pintu kamar yang di tinggali Yixing kala pagi menjelang, melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang dan menemukan Yixing yang sudah terbangun dengan kepanikan, anak itu menarik narik pergelangan tangannya yang terikat di headboard begitu kuat hingga dengan spontan Junmyeon membentak, "Hentikan, kau semakin menyakiti tanganmu."

Yixing berhenti bergerak namun semakin sesenggukan, anak itu berantakan dengan bola mata yang berpendar takut juga panik. Junmyeon menghela nafas banyak. Lalu membawa dirinya untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan melepaskan ikatan. Dengan posisi menunduk seperti mengukung Yixing yang ada di bawahnya, tersadar dengan tatapan kecil sang omega Junmyeon justru di buat ternggelam dalam tatapan rapuh si kecil yang semakin memaksa sisi dominannya keluar, Junmyeon sekali lagi menghela nafas.

Jemarinya masih melepaskan simpul yang mengikat tangannya. Hingga selesai dan Junmyeon duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan satu kaki bersila menarik Yixing untuk ikut duduk menghadap diri nya sekalipun masih setia mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku karena ikatan ini. Aku terpaksa mengikatmu karena kau tidak berhenti menyentuh dirimu sendiri semalam." Wajah Yixing memerah padam penuh malu, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dan gagal, anak itu mencicit takut.

"A-aku memalukan sekali semalam, maafkan aku."

Junmyeon hanya memberikan senyuman tipis lalu menarik pergelangan si kecil dan membuka kotak obat di bawah meja nakas samping ranjang. "Semua orang mabuk pasti memalukan, tidak peduli itu obat atau wine."

Tau tau ujaran Junmyeon membuat kelopak mata Yixing berani mengarah dan mengintip sang dominan. Menelisik wajah rupawan di hadapannya, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih, tatapan mata tajam namun juga lembut dan bibir itu. Yixing tidak tau kenapa dia merasa begitu menginginkannya, seumur umur dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman di sisi seorang alpha dominan seperti ini namun kala Junmyeon dihadapkan padanya dia terjerat dalam aroma itu, rasa itu dan semua kenyamanan yang mengikatnya. Bahkan tidak sungkan dengan pakaian dan penampilan acak acakan ini, Yixing seseorang yang tertutup dan hanya mau berada dekat dengan orang orang keluarganya bukan orang luar seperti Junmyeon namun kali ini terasa berbeda.

Junmyeon memeriksa dan benar. Pergelangan tangan Yixing memerah dengan sedikit obat dan dia selesai mengolesinya, tersadar dia membiarkan sang omega menatap dalam feromon nafsu, Yixing seperti buku yang terbuka dia begitu jelas dan Junmyeon tau jika anak itu tidak memiliki kemampuan banyak untuk mengatur feromon dalam dirinya, sekalipun begitu Yixing adalah perwujudan sosok omega manis, anggun namun menggoda. Sekalipun dia terdiam anak itu tetaplah menunjukkan tiga hal tersebut hingga tidak jarang dan tidak mungkin banyak alpha serta beta menggodanya dengan terang terangan bahkan mencoba melakukan tindakan pelecehan.

Junmyeon hanya membiarkan anak itu termenung dengan sisa pikirannya, hingga dia tersenyum tipis lalu mengucapkan sepatah kata yang membuat Yixing tertegun hingga anak itu ingin menangis.

"Jangan keluarkan feromon seperti ini, apa kau tidak tau jika hal ini yang bisa membuatmu menerima pelecehan kembali."

Tau tau perkataan Junmyeon yang merupakan sebuah peringatan justru membuat Yixing merasa seperti omega murahan yang melempar dirinya pada semua sosok alpha, Yixing terdiam mengigit bibirnya dengan perasaan marah juga sakit. Seperti dia baru saja di tolak mentah mentah oleh sosok alpha tangguh di hadapannya.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Bunyi dobrakan pintu dan suara melengking Luhan dari luar membuat keduanya berpaling menatap pintu, Junmyeon yang bangkit pertama dan membukanya. Luhan masuk dengan kemarahan, tergesa dan menuju Yixing yang ada di ranjang.

"Bos maaf dia tidak bisa di atur." Junmyeon mengangguk dan membiarkan sang beta menuju omega kecil di atas ranjang

"Xing xing! Kau baik baik saja?"

Yixing hanya menuduk dan tidak menyahut apapun, menyembunyikan mata merahnya yang sebentar lagi anak meneteskan likuid bening. Mengatur nafas sebaik mungkin juga menghindari tatapan Luhan.

"Tenang saja, dia masih utuh dan aku tidak berniat menidurinya."

Luhan menatap sengit, beta itu sebenarnya cukup takut untuk menjawab perkataan alpha macam Junmyeon namun juga tidak setuju dengan ungkapan laki laki Korea itu. "Itu bisa saja terjadi! Jadi aku wajar menanyakannya!"

Junmyeon tersenyum dan menganggap ucapan beta itu angin lalu. Tanpa tau jika hati kecil Yixing seperti disayat sayat. Apa dia tidak menarik? Apa Junmyeon tidak menganggapnya sebagai sosok omega yang pantas. Kata kata Junmyeon tanpa alpha itu ketahui telah menyakiti sebagian banyak hati kecil Yixing. Omega dalam dirinya menunduk tidak mau menampakkan diri dan mengerang penuh rasa sakit.

Siang menyapa dan Junmyeon serta Sehun sudah berada dalam setelan rapi mereka, Baekhyun serta Chanyeol bergabung dengan penuh raut wajah sumringah. Hitung hitung ini kali pertama mereka akan bertemu dengan sang omega kecil yang menjadi bahan perbincangan. Kali pertama bertemu dengan sosok manis mengagumkan yang selalu mencuri hati dalam setiap pemotretan dan dari jarak terdekat mereka dapat mencium bau floral musim panas menyegarkan namun juga memabukkan di saat yang sama.

Luhan serta Yixing keluar dengan setelan baru yang sudah Luhan pesankan beberapa menit terakhir. Yixing mengenakan kaus putih tulang berlengan panjang yang memiliki aksen belahan panjang di sisi kedua ujung lengan di padu padankan dengan jaket tanpa lengan berbahan beludru dengan warna coklat soft. Aksen leher yang melingkar dari jaket tersebut membuat Yixing seperti nampak lebih mungil dari yang sebenarnya dan rambut yang dibiarkan tidak tertata rapi membuat anak itu semakin manis.

Chanyeol hingga berucap 'Astaga!' begitu kentara saat menatap sang omega kali pertama setelah keluar dari kamar. Yixing mengkerut di tempat, menarik kemeja Luhan keras keras.

"Dia anak buahku, kau tidak perlu takut."

Junmyeon mengatakannya dan Chanyeol menyahut untuk sebuah perkenalan kecil hingga Baekhyun selanjutnya lalu anak itu mengangguk dalam ungkapan spontan.

Yixing tidak bercanda kala mengatakan tidak menginginkan untuk bergabung dalam sarapan pagi bersama, namun Junmyeon ada untuk kalimat tanpa bantahan. Tanpa tau jika anak kecil itu masih marah akan ucapannya di pagi hari juga tengah berusaha menghindarinya. Hingga berakhir di meja makan dengan kepala menunduk dan bibir mengatup sambil di gigit, sebuah ungkapan marah dan protes namun enggan untuk di utarakan. Baekhyun menyadari hal itu dan dia tersenyum.

Di meja makan ocehan serta lelucon Chanyeol serta Baekhyun di mulai, Sehun menanggapi dengan tawanya dan Junmyeon terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya yang dia aplikasikan di ujung restoran dan menatap langit pagi di tanah China yang cerah. Yixing laruh hingga lama lama terkikik untuk celotehan lucu Baekhyun tanpa tau jika Luhan serta Sehun dan Chanyeol berhenti tertawa hanya untuk melihat senyum serta tawa yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan di depan umum, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu kalem menanggapinya lalu semua larut dalam tawa hingga makanan datang dan Junmyeon bergabung. Yixing tidak menunjukkan senyumannya hanya menunduk dan memulai makan tanpa bicara, hanya menyahut juga mengangguk untuk sebuah tawaran ketiga beta di meja makan yang menaruh banyak perhatian padanya.

Dalam diam mereka menyadari jika satu satunya omega kecil mereka menaruh hati lebih pada sang dominan alpha.

.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

.

Menjadi salah satu dari bagian keluarga Wu terkadang membuat Yixing tidak nyaman. Dalam satu tempo dengan semua hal yang langsung bersentuhan langsung akan mitra bisnis juga kerabat dan teman dekat Baba juga Mama-nya. Yixing dipastikan akan ikut terseret dalam hal itu. Bisa di pastikan apalagi dengan sebuah pertemuan resmi yang di adakan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Yixing sekalipun tidak menyukainya namun dia tetap harus ada dan menghadiri acara hingga berakhir sekalipun itu jarang terjadi karena dia bukan tipikal orang dengan kemampuan berdiri di tengah kerumunan penuh ramai dan perbincangan kental.

Semua terpancar jelas di wajah manisnya, namun Yixing enggan untuk bangun dari single sofa seolah itu merupakan sebuah tempat teraman dari ballroom yang ada, dengan sebuah minuman di sisinya sudah cukup untuk membuat Yixing betah di sana dan tatapan menerawang. Akan siapa yang hadir? Atau akan pakaian apa yang menjadi pilihan mereka yang ada.

Yixing memainkan bibir bawahnya, dia gigit dengan tatapan mata menerawang ke banyaknya tamu sang ibunda dalam acara busana brand merknya. Hingga dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan seseorang yang mengarah tajam padanya, dari sudut kiri yang dia enggan menilik siapa itu. Terlalu takut akan tatapan tajam yang menguarkan aura tak terbantah penuh kekuasaan yang tegas. Hingga Yixing merasa semakin lama semakin ketakutan di tempat duduknya.

Menatap sisi lain guna menghindari tatapan dan juga mengurangi ketakutannya. Namun gagal. Yixing harus berjingkat pelan kala dagunya di tarik guna mendongak menatap sosok mata tegas seorang alpha yang penuh dengan atensi yang menjeratnya juga rasa nyaman kala Yixing menghirup aromanya. Terhipnotis akan tatapan tegasnya Yixing tidak bisa berkutik hingga hanya mampu mengerjap cepat mengurangi degupan jantung yang bertalu talu.

"Apa yang pernah aku katakan untuk berdiam di dalam rumah."

Suara penuh peringatan itu datang, teringat bagaimana sebelumnya masih setia Yixing ingat akan tindakan di luar dugaan Yixing akan sikap Junmyeon yang tiba tiba berdiri di belakangnya dengan mencengkeram lengannya untuk menyuruhnya diam dan mendekatkan indra penciumannya untuk menghirup aroma Yixing di perpotongan leher sang omega, melumpuhkan syaraf Yixing sesaat lalu mengatakan pada sang omega akan berdiam diri di dalam rumah untuk satu minggu kedepan namun apa yang ada saat ini membuat jiwa dominan Junmyeon marah juga bercampur dengan perasaan lain yang tidak dia mengerti.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya takut hingga berucap kecil, "Ini acara mama bagaimana aku bisa tidak datang."

Decakan Junmyeon terdengar jelas, mengalihkan tatapan untuk menghindar dari kelakuhan sang omega yang masih di lakukan sekalipun sudah mendapat larangan darinya. Gigitan bibir itu, membuat Junmyeon ingin memanggutnya dan membuat Yixing mengerang lembut karenanya. Tanpa tau kalau interaksi mereka di saksikan banyak pasang mata. Termasuk bagaimana nyonya Victoria yang menatap dalam kernyitan jelas.

Junmyeon kembali menatap Yixing dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya menggerakkan kedua bola matanya panik.

"Kapan acara ini akan berakhir? Kau bisa pergi sekarang?"

Sebelum Yixing berguman kecil menyuarakan protes pergelangan tangannya sedah lebih dahulu dicekal hingga di tarik untuk mengikuti kemana langkah Junmyeon pergi.

Meninggalkan komentar beberapa orang dalam ruangan dan tepukan keras di dahi Luhan yang mengumpat tanpa tedeng aling aling.

.

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

.

Yixing terdiam dalam kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya, bersemu senang dalam lingkup aroma dominan yang mengukungnya menunjukkan sebuah kekuatan dalam sahutan kekuasaan yang pasti. Junmyeon menatap dengan seringai dalam manik coklat madu yang berpendar aktif berselimut nafsu.

Tidak keliru jika Junmyeon mengatakannya untuk diam dan tidak keluar karena aroma heat seperti sudah mengintip dari manik matanya.

Sementara sang alpha seperti menikmati bagaimana sang omega manatap dalam kabut kekaguman, hingga tanpa sungkan Junmyeon menunjukkan tubuh atas polosnya di hadapan Yixing. Menganti setelan kemeja hijau tosca yang sempat dia kenakan, dalam kepolosannya Junmyeon membuat Yixing terkejut akan kenampakan tatto besar di punggung kiri atasnya.

Bola mata si kecil terpaku, tidak bisa berpindah dari keindahan yang tersaji di depannya. Hingga mulut kecilnya tergagap, "I-itu."

Junmyeon tersadar hanya tersenyum, melirik setelah jemarinya menyahut sebuah T-shirt abu abu kesukaannya. "Merasa familiar?"

Dalam seringainya Junmyeon mengunci pandangan mata Yixing hingga dia mengenakan kausnya Yixing baru sadar jika Junmyeon sudah ada di hadapannya berjarak lima inci, jemari panasnya meraih kemeja putih yang melekat dalam tubuh Yixing dan membuka untuk memperlihatkan ujung atas lengan kanannya.

Deru nafas hangat menerpa kulit halusnya hingga sebuah kecupan lembut penuh kasih datang padanya, Yixing memanas tanpa dia duga. Menatap sang alpha yang memberikan kecupan menyapa tanda pemberian leluhur yang selalu dia sembunyikan.

"Kau selalu menyembunyikannya?" Dengan pertanyaannya Yixing di buat merona, hingga jemarinya seperti mencair merambati bahu Junmyeon dan memberikan remasannya di sana.

Sebuah fakta sekalipun dalam dunia showbiz Yixing dan segala aktifitasnya akan modeling dia tidak pernah menunjukkan satu satunya tanda di tubuhnya. Akan tatto pemberian leluhur. Sekalipun dia tidak percaya -dulunya. Namun Yixing tetap menjaga dan enggan untuk membuka hal tersebut yang dia akui sebagai privasi.

"Darimana?" Pertanyaan Yixing membuat Junmyeon gemas sendiri hingga membaringkan sang omega di bawah kukungannya, menopang tubuh dengan satu tangan dan satunya lagi membawa jemari Yixing dalam kecupan kecupan kecil yang berefek besar terhadap sang omega dalam diri Yixing. Mendengkur penuh suka cita kala mendapatkan kasih sayang dari matenya.

"Malam ketika kau mabuk dan aku mengikat kedua tanganmu." Untaian kata Junmyeon membuat Yixing cemberut, tau tau hal itu juga tidak luput dari pandangan sang Alpha hingga membuatnya heran.

"Ada yang salah?" Pertanyaan Junmyeon hanya di balas gelengan pelan namun Yixing seolah bungkam dengan berdiam diri. Membuat Junmyeon mau tidak mau merendahkan tubuhnya menyentuh sisian wajah Yixing dengan kecupan lembut disana.

Begitu sensitifnya sang omega terasa hingga benak Junmyeon, membuatnya mau tidak mau faham jika itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tidak mau tinggal diam kecupan itu merambat mencari lawan, belahan bibir merah muda itu begitu menggoda sang alpha untuk sebuah permainan. Hingga bola mata sayu Yixing menyambut, Junmyeon menyeringai memanggut bibir cherry Yixing dalam tarikan dan lumatan basah, memainkan nafas putus putus sang omega yang semakin memberat seiring dengan lumatan yang tersisa.

Dalam kabut nafsu Yixing sadar jika hati mereka seperti bersatu dan jantung bertalu dalam degupan yang indah. Meremas pundak kekar sang dominan untuk mencoba menahan diri dalam ledakan yang tidak pernah dia temui. Namun bau yang menghantam sisi serigalanya membuat dia lemas seketika. Bahwa sang dominan menginginkannya. Yixing mengerang lembut dengan tubuh lemas membuat jiwa dominan Junmyeon benar benar berkuasa atas diri nya.

Sosok model yang begitu di eluh eluhkan kini ada dalam kukungan pasrah sang alpha, hingga jiwa yang terkubur untuk sebuah kekuasaan penuh berkobar, Junmyeon menginginkan lebih daripada erangan submisif hingga jemarinya merambati jari jari lentik dan mengunci keduanya di atas kepala. Masih memainkan lumatan yang semakin lama semakin dalam hingga goa hangat tak luput dari jamahan. Lidah bertemu lidah dalam tarian daging tak bertulang merebut dalam kekuatan atas kekuasaan sang pemenang, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka harus mengakui atas permainan yang ada.

"Umngh." Desah Yixing mengakhiri permaian Junmyeon dalam tarikan sebenang saliva ada dan memutus keduanya. Namun tidak dengan tatapan lemah yang tau tau seringai Junmyeon keluar setelahnya.

Yixing panik dan pandangan mata bertanya, akan kedua tangannya yang tau tau sudah terikat dengan dasi hitam sang alpha. Junmyeon menyeringai dalam kegelapan mata penuh kabut nafsu.

Satu dari keinginan gelap dalam diri Junmyeon ada untuk Yixing temui, memanggil nama sang alpha justru seringai Junmyeon yang dia temui, "Junmyeon?"

"Kau begitu indah, sayang." Pujian terlontar dan semu mawar merambati pipi pucat Yixing. Betapa pandangan memuja Junmyeon ada untuk di tujukan padanya. Jemari kekar itu merambati kehalusan kulit pucat Yixing, mengaguminya dan tidak pernah salah jika orang orang di luaran sama berdecak iri juga memuja pada sosok omega indah di bawahnya ini.

Namun Junmyeon menginginkan si kecil benar benar ada dalam kekuasaannya, tidak berdaya dan hanya ada untuknya. Dengan hal itu dasi terlilit di pergelangan tangan. Jika kalian ingin bertanya apa ini juga yang menjadikan Yixing ada dalam ikatan dalam kejadian mabuk tempo hari maka 'ya' adalah jawabannya. Junmyeon sendiri yang menginginkannya, dengan wajah polos Yixing yang membangkitkan sisi gelap dominannya, membuat Junmyeon ingin Yixing hanya ada di bawah pengaruhnya. Dan betapa senangnya dia kali ini menemukan tatapan dengan benang benang nafsu terpancar dalam sorot coklat muda sang omega.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Junmyeon tersenyum begitu indah, mengecup pipi gembil sang omega, "Aku tau."

Jawaban ringannya tidak membawa Yixing terbebas dalam jeratan dasi hitam sang dominan justru membawanya pada sentuhan sentuhan memabukkan di pinggangnya. Memberikan sapaan indah di area sana. Bagaimana pinggang ramping itu ada dan Junmyeon membebaskan jemarinya merambati kulit Yixing di bawah perlindungan kain fabriknya. Merambat dengan jemari dan di lanjutkan dengan kecupan kecupan kecil yang tau tau menjadi candu, dari pinggang lalu pada pusarnya dan jemari Junmyeon sudah menyingkirkan baju Yixing ke atas, seiring kecupan lembut yang dia terima rambatan tangan itu ada memainkan sentuhan di dekat titik titik sensitif.

"Ahh."

Desahan lirih itu keluar meskipun sudah di cegah. Atas apa perbuatan yang di lakukan Junmyeon padanya, sang dominan tersenyum tipis berhenti sesaat untuk menatap yang ada di bawahnya. Menutup bibir cherrynya dengan lengan tangan, pipinya yang pucat bersemu merah dengan bola mata sayu yang mencoba bersembunyi di balik lentiknya Yixing tau tau menbawa dirinya untuk benar benar di terkam oleh serigala alpha di atasnya, pemandangan yang begitu menggoda membuat Junmyeon benar benar terjerumus semakin dalam pada pesona Yixing.

Bagaimana ada sosok omega menggoda semanis Yixing yang benar benar belum tersentuh di dunia showbiz seperti ini. Junmyeon harus berterimakasih kepada keluarga Zhang yang telah menjaga dan membesarkan matenya dengan begitu baik. Hingga kemurnian Yixing masih dapat dia lihat dan dia miliki saat ini.

Yixing menggelijang penuh kenikmatan kala yang menyapa di sisian titik sensitifnya adalah lidah hangat Junmyeon namun sang alpha bukan hanya menyiksanya untuk tidak menemui puncak dadanya namun hanya berada di sampingnya saja, semua akan baik baik saja jika Junmyeon tidak menyiksanya dalam kenikmatan yang ada dengan balok es yang ada dalam gelas wine di samping nakas ikut serta di sana. Memberikan sensasi dingin di dadanya dan Yixing sudah susah payah untuk menahan banyak desahan di sana.

Mendesahkan nama sang alpha membuat jiwa dominan di atasnya melambung tinggi untuk pemujaan dan menunjukkan keputusasaan. Junmyeon hanya menatap senang pada wajah bersemu merah Yixing dengan ekspresi itu. Bermurah hati sang alpha bertanya dengan jemarinya yang memainkan jejak basah es di samping puncak dada Yixing, mengitarinya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Terlalu manis untuk pertanyaan dan Yixing mengerang dalam keadaannya, "Se-sentuh!" Merona hebat dalam keadaannya dan Yixing harus mengakui keinginannya sendiri karena dirinya sudah terjebak dalam kabut nafsunya yang menggelung dirinya begitu hebat.

Dingin, geli juga nikmat menjadi satu dan Junmyeon memainkan ludahnya begitu ahli bagaimana hanya mengitari yang membawa siksaan kenikmatan pada Yixing, enggan menyentuh pucuk dadanya dan Yixing tersiksa karenanya.

Belum selesai sampai di sana Junmyeon membawa dirinya duduk di antara kedua kaki Yixing yang dia pangku keduanya di atas pahanya hingga ketika Yixing membuat gerakan acak justru membawa dirinya sendiri dalam gesekan menyiksa di pusat area privatnya.

Serba salah, Junmyeon terlalu ahli membawa Yixing dalam pusat kenikmatan yang menyiksa, Yixing begitu menginginkan seluruh sesansi nikmat yang beum pernah dia temui kali ini apalagi dengan aura dominan alpha yang benar benar memrnjarakannya. Dia ingin memeluk Junmyeon menciumnya, merambati punggung kekar itu dengan jemarinya dan menarik untaian rambut halus itu untuk memberitahunya akan seberapa besar dia menyukai sentuhan memabukkan Junmyeon di tubuhnya. Namun dengan keadaannya saat ini justru membawa Yixing pada isakan kecilnya.

Sang alpha bermurah hati, berhenti menciumi leher juga dadanya dan menatap manik coklat yang berpendar penuh lelehan air mata itu. Menciumi kelopak matanya dan Junmyeon turun menuju pipi gembilnya, "Katakan permohonanmu, sayang."

"Hiks. .Junmyeon um-sentuh! Kumohon."

Mengabulkan keinginannya pada si kecil yang terisak Junmyeon memanggutnya dalam lumatan basah yang mengikut sertakan lidah juga semua likitannya, dengan jemari aktif yang merambati pucuk dadanya. Yixing mendesah di tengah tengah ciuman mereka, dengan bagian bawah yang bergesekan dan tarikan pada pucuk dadanya. Junmyeon melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan saliva menggantung dan beralih menciumi leher hingga turun ke dada untuk mengabulkan permintaan si kecil yang di hadiahi desahan kuat.

Dadanya penuh dengan jejak basah dan membengkak karena tarikan juga hisapan Junmyeon yang tidak main main hingga meninggalkan jejak ruam ruam merah di sana. Junmyeon dengan gesekan di bagian bawahnya membuat Yixing hampir hampir kembali terisak dengan sesak dan sempit dirinya di bawah sana namun sebelum itu terjadi Junmyeon sudah lebih dahulu membuka pengait celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah basah oleh precum untuk membebaskannya.

Yixing hanya mampu mendesah lega dengan hal itu, menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan sayu yang di balas seringai. Menatap model manis yang di eluh eluhkan setiap orang saat ini tengah merona malu dan terpenuhi kabut nafsu di bawah kuasanya. Betapa Junmyeon begitu memuja Yixing saat ini. Hingga tanpa ragu dia memasukkan kejantanan si kecil setelah keluar dari sangkarnya dalam sekali telan.

"Angh!"

Desahan Yixing mengudara dan dia tidak bisa untuk diam, jemarinya begitu ingin ada di antara surai indah Junmyeon dan merematnya,menyalurkan seberapa senang dia dengan perlakuan sang presdir pada tubuhnya dan betapa dia benar benar menyukai sensasi ini.

Seiring gerakan cepat Junmyeon dan Yixing merasa panas semakin menjalar dan berpusat diantara selakangannya. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan dia benar bemar di bawa melayang ke atas dengan sensasi nikmat ini terlebih jemari Junmyeon menarik narik pucuk dada Yixing hingga sang omega membusungkan dadanya dan ledakan kenikmatan putih itu datang membuat Yixing menyebutkan nama Junmyeon begitu keras.

"Angh! Ah! JUNMYEON!"

Terengah enggah dalam alunan nafas pendek Yixing menemukan Junmyeon menyeringai padanya hingga pipinya memerah. Ciuman itu di bagi dan Yixing merasakan sisa sisa cairannya dalam goa hangat Junmyeon.

Pipi pucatnya di usap penuh kasih sayang, membuat Yixing kembali merona dan tiba tiba dia mendapat gigitan gemas di sana. "Ahh! Junmyeon!"

"Kau begitu menggemaskan sayang."

Semakin di buat merona malu, Junmyeon membawa jemarinya merambat menemui ceruk milik Yixing yang sudah lembab di bawah sana. Menekan dengan jari telunjuk dan Yixing mendesah kaget akan sensasi gatal yang dia rasakan. "Junmyeon ga-gatal!"

"Katakan dimana sayang?" Dan tangan Junmyeon merambati pipi pantatnya dan meremas kasar. Menariknya membuka lebar ceruk untuk menggodanya di antara dinginnya udara air conditioner yang ada. Menekan nekan ceruk dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Ah! Nyahh! Di sana!"

"Disini?" Menekan dengan satu jemari dan Junmyeon mengitari ceruk lembab itu dengan jemarinya, sedang desahan Yixing memenuhi kamar apartemennya. Junmyeon membawa jemari telunjuknya masuk untuk menyapa kehangatan. Yixing semakin kacau dengan satu jemari yang di tambah oleh Junmyeon. Bergerak acak untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan juga asingnya benda yang tengah berada di lubangnya.

Junmyeon benar benar memanfaatkan cairan tubuh sang omega yang begitu meresponnya, hingga dia memainkan jemarinya dengan memutar, merenggangkan dengan gerakan gunting, juga menusuk sedalam yang dia bisa.

"Mnnngh! Junmyeon!" Yixing dapat merasakan itu, kenikmatan kala gatalnya reda dan dinding dinding lubangnya yang sekarang terjamah, seperti melayang dan dia tidak bisa tahan dengan hal ini. Hingga memanggil nama sang dominan untuk memberikannya kenikmatan lebih.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang." Menambahkan satu jari lagi Junmyeon semakin mengobrak abrik dalamnya lubang hangat Yixing. Hingga dia tersenggal dalam nafasnya, Junmyeon melingkupi dirinya dalam dan penuh, menghentak semakin dalam dan menggaruk dinding dindingnya. Hingga jari ke empat di tambahkan Yixing menggeleng panik karena penuh yang dia terima terlalu dalam dan terlalu penuh, Junmyeon menyeringai sampai menemukan satu titik yang membuatnya dilingkupi kenikmatan besar.

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan hal itu lalu menarik jemarinya, meninggalkan lubang basah, lembab juga siap milik Yixing. Membuka pakaiannya hingga menunjukkan miliknya yang kekar dan siap tempur membuat Yixing bagaimanapun juga merona di sisa sisa nafas putus putusnya. "Apa yang pernah aku katakan tentang kau dan sebuah keindahannya sayang?"

Batang keras itu di gesekkan pada luaran ceruk untuk menggoda kehangatan di dalam sana, "Umng. .Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon tau tau melepaskan ikatan dasi yang membuat merah pergelangan tangannya, menciumi di depan wajah Yixing yang tergugu dan merona akan perlakuan lembut sang alpha. "Maaf karena membuat tanganmu merah."

Dalam senyuman lembutnya Junmyeon benar benar menghipnotis Yixing dan berucap, "Kemari dan duduklah di pangkuanku, sayang." Junmyeon membawa jemari Yixing di tarik dan menuntun sang omega untuk bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di atas kesempurnaan Junmyeon yang sudah tegak mengeras. Mengigit bibirnya gugup bukan main, mengerti akan hal itu Junmyeon menarik Yixing dalam ciuman lembut juga sesapan bibir atas bawah yang begitu pelan.

Kala bongkahan pantatnya menyapa milik Junmyeon membuat Yixing merasakan bagaimana keras dan panasnya benda itu. Hingga tidak tau dia mendapatkan keberanian darimana membuat Yixing berani untuk bermain main, menggerakkan tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang untuk menggesekan benda panas berurat itu dengan bongkahan pantatnya.

Junmyeon menatap tajam keberanian tak terduga itu dan menghadiahkan tamparan keras di pipi pantatnya, "Akhh."

"Masukkan dia kedalam lubangmu sayang."

Terbakar dalam kabut nafsunya, Yixing membawa jemari lentiknya untuk merambati kesejatian dan terkejut dengan ukurannya yang jauh dibanding dirinya membuat dia gugup bukan main. Junmyeon mengerti hanya mengelus lembut kepala sang omega dengan menatap intens, hingga ujung kepalanya menyentuh permukaan ceruk, Junmyeon memegangi pinggang si kecil untuk dia bantu penyatuan yang mereka lakukan.

Dalam gerakan pelan pelannya, Junmyeon tidak tahan terlebih ringisan Yixing, hingga dia yang mengambil alih dan Junmyeon mendapatkan kehangatanya yang begitu sempit dan mencengkeram. Yixing meringis dengan kedua tangan lemas di kedua sisi sisian bahu Junmyeon, anak itu menancapkan kuku kukunya di bagi sang alpha dengan bibir di gigit ketika menahan sakit.

Hingga hentakan pertama itu datang Junmyeon menyeringai dengan tatapan melotot Yixing akan sensasi yang dia terima. Junmyeon membawa Yixing dalam ciuman lembut dengan tidak tahan menghentak sang omega dalam ritme konstan yang membuatnya melengguh dalam ciuman mereka terlebih dengan jemari Junmyeon yang tidak meninggalkan sisian nipplenya untuk di cubit dan di tarik kecil.

Membaringkan sang omega di bawah kukungannya Junmyeon mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing di atas kepalanya dengan hentakan yang di naikkan dia menatap wajah frustrasi, tatapan sayu dan bercampur nikmat dalam diri Yixing. Menyeringai, Junmyeon tidak memberikan Yixing kesempatan untuk jeda dalam setiap tusukannya yang semakin bertenaga dan dalam.

"Tolongh! Junmyeon oh! Ti-tidak."

Terlalu cepat, terlalu intens dan terlalu dalam membuat Yixing tidak bisa menerima kenikmatan bertubi tubi seperti ini, anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya menerima semua hal ini dari Junmyeon, dimana kakinya sebelah justru di angkat di pundaknya dan Junmyeon benar benar menghajarnya dalam setiap tusukan dalam dan kuat. Bukan lagi nipple yang di sentuh kini justru kejantanannya yang di goda dalam jentikan jari di ujung hingga precumnya kembali menetes deras.

"Ja-jangan!"

Junmyeon menurunkan tubuh nya mengecup bibir Yixing, memainkan pucuk dadanya dalam tarikan kasar dan cubitan juga remasan dan berucap di depannya, "Datanglah sayang, datanglah padaku."

Menggoda dalam gengaman dan berganti untuk sebuah tempo kocokan seirama dengan tusukan di dalam sana yang mana semakin membuat Yixing kelimpungan hingga dia merasa memanas dan akan meledak. "To-tolong"

"Ya-datanglah, sayang."

Dengan dua kocokan Yixing menemukan ledakan kenikmatan putihnya lagi, dimana Junmyeon harus mengumpat karena terjepit dalam sempitnya lubang akibat pelepasan Yixing namun sang alpha tidak memberinya jeda yang mana terus dia hentak hingga berimbas untuk sang omega. Yixing harus terus mendesah akan rasa sensitif yang dia rasakan setelah pelepasan.

Junmyeon masih mempertahankan ritme tusukannya dimana dia masih begitu memuja ceruk milik Yixing dengan setelah pelepasan itu, "Fuck! Kau-akh menjepitku sayang."

Junmyeon mulai mengejar pelepasannya sendiri sementara sang omega mulai melemas di bawah sana akibat pelepasannya, hingga menaikkan ritme tusukan dan bunyi decakan becek tidak bisa terelakkan memenuhi ruangan mereka. Dalam tusukan ketiga sang alpha mengeram bagai binatang buas menemui pelepasannya mulai membentuk simpul yang mulai membesar mempersempit pergerakannya membuat Yixing semakin tenggelam dalam tusukan Junmyeon yang semakin dalam dan memenuhi dinding sensitif Yixing hingga dia merasa derasa hangat mengalir memberikan sensai hangat dalam setiap tembakan yang dia berikan di dalam ceruk Yixing yang semakin basah dan lembab. Membiarkan tusukan tusukan pelan dan dinding Yixing memeras dalm setiap aliran susu. Menunggu bagaimana simpulnya akan kembali dalam bentuk semula dengan pemandangan indah di depannya.

Junmyeon terenggah namun masih mempertahankan tubuhnya di atas Yixing yang ikut mengatur nafasnya dengan kedua bola mata tertutup. Yang mana hal itu membuat Junmyeon tersenyum lalu menekan ciuman lama di dahi sang model manis.

"Mate, aku berharap kau tidak kecewa karena kita tidak melakukan klaim saat ini."

Yixing sebenarnya akan melakukan protes kali ini kala tubuhnya di landa orgasme intens dan kelenjar feromonnya berdenyut gatal akan sentuhan gigu alpha yang mungkin akan tenggelam menekannya namun ucapan sang alpha membuatnya terdiam membiarkan Junmyeon bicara. Tubuhnya sejujurnya cukup lemah hingga hanya mendengkur pelan kala di bawa dalam dekapan hangat sang alpha yang memberikan banyak kecupan di wajahnya. Mengantarkan Yixing pada kehangatan yang nyaman, di sisa kesadaran dan kehangatan yang melingkupinya Yixing menyentuh perlahan pada jemari Junmyeon, mengambil atensinya.

"Aku merebut jam malammu sayang, maka istirahatlah, kau layak mendapatkannya." Alunan suara berat datang begitu lembut menyentuh kalbu paling dalam sang omega hingga tak kuasa menahan semu merah di pipinya.

Namun sepertinya Yixing akan mengucapkan sesuatu hingga Junmyeon dibuat menunggu dan masih memberikan perhatian penuh padanya, "Mama dan baba?"

Secepat angin berhembus secepat pula jemari Junmyeon mengusap pucuk kepala Yixing dan megecup kembali dahinya, "Aku akan mengantarmu besok kala kau bisa berjalan dengan baik dan bertemu mereka."

Yixing bersemu membayangkan dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar akibat kegiatan mereka barusan membuat dia menyembunyikan wajahnya seketika dan memancing kekehan dari Junmyeon.

Keesokan harinya yang harus di hadapi Yixing adalah teriakan panik Luhan dan geraman tidak sukanya pada sang alpha dimana hal itu sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh bagi Junmyeon, lelaki Kim itu tenang tenang saja kala Luhan mulai berkacak pinggang di depannya dan Yixing dengan semua ucapan cerewetnya. Justru Sehun yang tidak betah hingga menarik beta submisif itu keluar setelah Yixing ikut menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan kala dia duduk di atas sofa hitam Junmyeon, dengan selimut yang menutupi kaki dinginnya dan t-shirt yang barusaja di pesankan Junmyeon beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kala sang alpha membawa sebuah meja nampan kecil dengan sarapan di atasnya dan susu coklat kesukaan Yixing, sang omega berucap kecil untuk sebuah permintaan maaf, "Maaf untuk perlakuan luhan barusan."

Junmyeon hanya menggusak perlahan rambut sang omega sebagai balasan, meletakkan meja kecil di atas pangkuan Yixing dan menyuruh sang anak makan sementara kaki kecilnya di selonjorkan, di topang oleh paha Junmyeon yang duduk di hadapannya memainkan ponsel dalam diam. Membiarkan Yixing menikmati makannya dan terkadang tersenyum dengan cara makan Yixing yang lucu.

"Jika nanti malam, apa itu terlalu lama?" Ucapan Junmyeon tau tau membawa Yixing terdiam dalam acara makannya.

Yixing menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban lalu kembali memakan sarapannya, sementara Junmyeon sudah meletakkan ponselnya dengan menopang kepalanya sebelah tangan yang bersandar di sofa menatap intens si kecil, "Aku masih menginginkan banyak waktuku bersamamu."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang tersenyum padanya, membuat dia mengatur nafasnya untuk tidak tersedak kala makan dan tidak tahan Yixing merengek dengan senyuman Junmyeon dan tatapannya, "Junmyeon~"

Terkekeh sang alpha membawa tatapannya ke arah depan dan membiarkan sang omega ada untuk waktu makannya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat kala ponsel Yixing berdering dan panggilan dari sang mama Zhang membuat anak itu kelimpungan. Junmyeon meminta telepon itu dari genggaman, mendekap sang omega dari belakang dengan satu tangan memeluk di bawah lehernya, menyandarkan tubuh Yixing pada dada bidangnya lalu mulai mengangkat panggilan yang lama berdering.

_"Xingie! Apa yang pernah mama katakan untuk mengangkat telepon dengan cepat!" _

"Nyonya zhang."

_"Siapa kau? Dimana yixing?"_

"Aku kim junmyeon, putra kecilmu ada bersamaku hingga nanti malam. Maaf untuk terlambat memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu."

Hingga panggilan di putus dengan nada kurang nyaman dari Victoria, Yixing bergetar takut dalam dekapan Junmyeon.

Malam kala mereka datang untuk memulangkan Yixing, Junmyeon harus mendapatkan bogem mentah dari tangan Kris Wu. Di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan Yixing menangis histeris, dengan kedua tangannya yang di tarik oleh sang mama Yixing harus melihat gegenya memberikan beberapa pukulan yang di terima begitu saja oleh Junmyeon tanpa adanya perlawanan. Hingga baru kala anak itu berteriak dengan posisi sudah terduduk di lantai Kris baru melirik barang sejenak mendengarkan raungan penuh permintaan untuk meminta gegenya tidak menyakiti Junmyeon-nya baru semua orang berhenti dan semakin tercengang menatap Yixing yang menangis berurai air mata.

Semua orang rumah tentu tau akan perangai Yixing, anak itu bahkan sangat minim untuk memiliki seorang teman dengan status alpha terlebih lebih untuk seorang teman kencan. Dan sekarang dia menangis dengan begitu menyayatnya untuk tidak menyentuh Junmyeon-nya. Yang sudah lebam di pipi kiri juga bawah pelipisnya. Kris tidak pernah main main untuk sebuah perlindungan posesif dari Wu terhadap adik satu satunya.

Junmyeon undur diri kala itu, memutuskan hanya untuk mengantar si kecil dan semua permasalahan di rumah Wu berhenti. Hanya menyisakan isakan Yixing juga debuman keras pintu kamarnya. Tidak dapat di sentuh dan tidak ingin sedikitpun bicara.

Masih betah untuk berdiam diri Yixing lakukan dan semua orang rumah dibuat panik olehnya. Hingga hari ke tiga sang omega tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Kris Wu yang paling pertama mengetuk pintu dalam ucapan maaf sekalipun tidak tau apakah sang omega mendengarkan atau tidak.

Sang mama, Victoria Zhang menyentuh lembut pundak sang putra tertua memberinya senyuman pemenang yang akan meluluhkan hati alpha muda. Victoria mengatakan jika membiarkan Yixing adalah cara yang paling baik. Karena dalam masa pengurungan diri yang dilakukannya sang omega dibaliknya dia sedang mengalami heat hebat yang begitu menyiksa. Hingga semua miliki angan angan bahwa kemungkinan Yixing baru saja bertemu dengan alpha yang akan menjadi matenya sehingga mendorong heatnya terasa jauh lebih sakit, itu sebuah perubahan hormon yang wajar.

Hari ke empat baru anak itu membuka pintu kamar dengan mata sembab dan bibir mengerucut lucu namun seketika hantaman semerbak bau floral -yang jika di perhatikan lebih mirip bunga daisi- dengan kesegaran dahan pohon menyeruak dari dalam kamarnya. Victoria yang paling pertama membawa sang buah hati kesayangan dalam dekapan hangat perlindungan dengan kecupan kecupan ringan yang di sematkan di dahinya. Victoria berucap syukur sang omega telah melewati masa heatnya hingga ucapan dari suaminya alpha tertua Showluo menjadi kata kata terampuh yang bisa membuat Yixing mendongak bersemu merah dan juga bergetar takut, "Aku berfikir akan mengundang presdir kim kemari nanti malam untuk makan bersama."

.

.

**_'lien sacré'_**

.

Duduk bersama dengan sang omega tertua di dalam rumah hunian Wu bukan perkara ringan yang sempat Junmyeon bayangkan. Dengan perangai cantiknya seorang berdarah Zhang mengalir dalam diri Victoria membuat Junmyeon gugup sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa setegang itu, presdir kim?"

Nyonya Zhang tersenyum sedangkan Junmyeon mengumpat.

Sialan memang!

Menghadapi ibu dari omega yang beberapa hari lalu sudah dia tiduri.

Jadi katakan siapa yang lebih sialan di sini?

Hell! Junmyeon penggal kepalamu sendiri sekarang.

Nada guyonan terlontar dengan jemari lentik yang membawa secangkir teh hijau untuk sesapan penuh nikmat tau tau membuat Junmyeon mati kutu disana. Gugup juga takut, tidak percaya jika menghadapi omega dewasa itu membuat dia hampir hampir tersedak alir liurnya sendiri.

Sudah sangat tau jika akhirmya akan seperti ini, akan berita Yixing yang mengalami masa heat hebatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Junmyeon sudah mendengarnya bahkan sang alpha sendiri harus berusaha mati matian berdiam diri di apartemennya sebelum membunuh seseorang tanpa dia sadari.

Bahkan ketika dia menginjakkan kaki dalam rumah hunian Wu aroma semerbak floral masih begitu kental, jiwa alphanya memprovokasi untuk memberikan kecupan kecupan manis di pipi sang omega yang sempat dia lihat mengintip di balik dinding dapur lima belas menit yang lalu.

Saat tuan Wu datang duduk di samping sang omega tertua baru pembicaraan di mulai dengan Junmyeon dan semua permintaan maafnya yang terlambat dia katakan. Hingga semua pembicaraan yang mengarah pada pemyatuan keluarga di mulai. Junmyeon mengatakan jika orang tuanya akan segera datang untuk memulai pembicaraan akan pernikahan mereka. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Yixing cemberut di balik meja makan. Membayangkan karirnya berakhir akan sebuah pernikahan tetapi jelas berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang jelas jelas dapat mengklaim dirinya yang akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik Junmyeon. Hingga semua yang mengganjal dalam hati kedua orang tua Yixing selesai saat makan malam mereka dimulai.

Salahkan Junmyeon yang benar benar tidak bisa lepas dari pesona omega macam Yixing, dimana hal itu sepenuhnya sudah di pahami oleh Victoria dan dia cukup bangga akan hal itu. Lihat dan bagaimana gagahnya seorang presdir dari Kim ini. Siapa yang tidak mengagumi alpha macam dia. Dengan ketegasannya dalam memimpin, aura juga pembawaan dewasa dan bisa di pastikan ini merupakan hadiah paling indah yang di sematkan leluhur untuk omega kecil kesayangan mereka.

Jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka -orang tua Yixing. Takut akan kemungkinan Yixing ada di tangan yang salah karena tidak menutupi jika dia ada dalam dunia Showbiz. Siapa yang tidak tau akan hal itu dan melihat bagaimana tanda leluhur tersemat dalam tubuh kekar Junmyeon hati Victoria melunak hingga tanpa sungkan untuk memberikan tepukan hangat di pundaknya lalu secercah senyuman itu terbit.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Jangan pergi."

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan tubuh yang mendekapnya erat, jemari lentik itu dia pudar dari balik tubuhnya mengecupi setiap jengkal jemari yang dapat dia raih. Meronanya Yixing dan kekehan keluar membuat Yixing kembali membenamkan wajah nya di dada bidang berbalut jas mahal sang presdir.

"Bagaimana bisa untuk tidak pergi, kita akan segera membicarakan pertunangan."

Yixing cemberut dengan jemari telunjuk yang menusuk nusuk dada bidang sang alpha main main, "Itu artinya akan tidak bisa melihat junmyeon di sini."

"Ya-"

"Bagaimana dengan jawaban iya itu!"

Oh astaga! Sang omega sudah berani menyuarakan protesnya.

Kecupan singkat itu datang dan Yixing di tarik mendekat ke arah balkon, dengan Junmyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana dan menatap Yixing dengan tangan yang memainkan anak rambut di samping telinganya. "Akan ada pertemuan pemegang saham dari salah satu kolega ayah dan aku harus menghadirinya."

"Tidak boleh!"

Junmyeon hanya menatap mahfum, mendekap anak itu dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Membiarkan mereka seperti ini beberapa menit tanpa berucap apapun. Dia tau sangat apa yang di khawatirkan Yixing hingga hanya mengecupi puncak kepalanya dalam diam. Kecupan kecupan kecil itu hadir begitu banyak di kedua mata indahnya yang tertutup, di pipi pucatnya yang memerah di sisian bibir cherry menggoda untuk di hisap kuat juga di dagunya. Junmyeon sedang berusaha merayu sang dambatan hati ternyata.

"Tetaplah di sini~"

Junmyeon terkekeh, kala jemarinya di genggam sepasang jemari mungil nan lentik, "Biar sehun saja yang datang." Seruan kecil itu terdengar takut tapi cukup lucu dengan kepala menunduk dan jemarinya yang di bawa ke dalam dekapan depan dadanya.

Memikirkan Sehun sendiri yang datang tentu alpha muda itu akan lebih membuat orang takut karena ekspresi marahnya yang siap menelan orang daripada bekerja sama. Junmyeon tidak mau ambil resiko itu tentu saja. Dan dia bahkan baru sadar jika si kecil omeganya ini benar benar manja saat sudah sedekat ini.

"Aku akan kembali dan itu pasti."

"Tetapi aku sangat takut junmyeon-"

"Jangan berfikir atau berani membayangkannya." Siapa yang tau jika tatapan tajam alpha akan Yixing hadapi saat ini juga.

"Kau tau jika pertunangan kita membutuhkan banyak waktu dan akan melewati berbagai upacara sayang." Dengan dalamnya serta seraknya suara Junmyeon membuat jiwa dalam diri Yixing mengeram untuk sebuah harapan dominasi yang dilakukan sang alpha. Mengunci pergerakannya dan tidak membiarkan dia lagi barang sedetik, hingga anggukan itu ada dan Junmyeon menghadiahi kecupan singkat di bibir cherry sebelum-

"Ekhm!"

Oh shit! Dia lupa jika Yixing memiliki seorang alpha muda yang sama tangguhnya, berdiri menjulang yang kelak akan menjadi kakak iparnya -Kris Wu.

Sialan!

.

.

.

The end!

A/n:

Hai, ini satu dari tiga hal yang ingin saya lakukan dalam sebuah fiction. Pengen gimana tema Wolf bakalan bisa atau nggak di tangan saya. Riri terimakasih banyak untuk bantuan dan semua hal yang kamu lakukan. Dan untuk reader kesayangan aku berharap kalian bakal suka hal ini.

Situs ffn memiliki translate yang bakal memudahkan kita untuk mengalihkan bahasa, bukankah itu keren? Tapi sayangnya saya belum coba.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake!

"Sudah yakin meninggalkan changsa?"

Pertanyaan nyeleneh Sehun tau tau membuat lirikan yang tertua berujung sinis, dengan laju cepat langkahnya menuju penerbangan selanjutnya bukan hal baik untuk sekedar memberi imbalan manis di senyum sialan yang seharusnya tidak ada di wajah sang alpha muda.

"Omong kosong." Tau tau sang beta-Byun Baekhyun menyahut.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya mate di umurmu yang ke 27, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Menyebalkan." Sahut Junmyeon cepat masih bertahan dengan langkah cepatnya.

"Aku benar benar ingin menghancurkannya. . . .tapi setelah tau jika dia-"

"Omega dengan sejuta pesona? Kau gagal?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun berujung seringai yang memancing feromon alpha keluar lebih baik.

"Setidaknya melihatnya hancur dan meraung di atas ranjang adalah hal terbaik."

Chanyeol mendengus, menetralkan pernafasan dari aroma alpha di sisinya. Lalu berujar geli, "Aku yakin nyonya kim akan lebih cepat memanfaatkan waktunya hyung. . .lihat saja."

"Sial!" Dan tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

'lien sacré'

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas banyak sepanjang hari ini, untuk semua kelakuan modelnya dan raut wajah di tekuk yang tak kunjung hilang. Semua tidak ada yang salah dari setelah Yixing hari ini, masih kasual seperti biasa dengan kemeja terbaik dan jeans santai yang tidak mengurangi semua pesona omega kecil Zhang.

Berada di tengah pesta, Yixing masih bertahan dengan semua sikap murungnya, bahkan setelah semua kerja kerasnya dalam 14 hari dengan mulai berlarian di label Valentino juga Burberry tentu untuk memulai perilisan tahun 2020 yang bahkan hati dan jam belum menginjakkan kakinya. Ah! Dan Privé.

After party -bukan kesenangannya. Itu hal yang wajar di ketahui Luhan akan pribadi akrab sang omega tetapi telah berlangsung tiga hari yang mana itu dua hari di balik penampilannya dan sekarang memasuki hari liburnya sebelum dia berangkat ke Maldives untuk pemotretan Vogue tentunya. Anak itu masih memutar gelas vodka, untuk menghilangkan kesedihan -katanya. Namun sang beta berjanji dalam hatinya jika pada gelas ketiga cairan itu akan menjauh dari tubuh kecil omega mau atau tidak.

"Ge~" oh rengekan itu mulai datang.

"Tidak! Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku akan pola makanmu dan semua alasan dietmu."

Yixing memutar matanya jengah, "Aku diet dan itu kebenarannya."

"Tetapi kau bahkan belum makan malam xing xing!" Ya, bantahan Luhan datang begitu cepat.

"Ya! Itu sudah jelas jika aku harus menghindari makan malam!" Kekehnya.

"Astaga tetapi setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu!"

"No!"

"Jangan buat aku-"

"Bawa junmyeon kemari baru aku makan!"

Luhan harus mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap ke arah sang omega yang menautkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan menatap dengan tatapan sengit yang cenderung menggemaskan dengan pipi menggembung manis. Astaga!

Luhan di buat gila, hingga memegang ponselnya kasar melangkah menjauh dari meja bar untuk menghirup udara malam di balkon yang akrab menyapanya lalu mendial nomer yang begitu akrab dengannya akhir akhir ini. Yixing hanya menoleh sekilas terlalu hafal dengan bualan Luhan dan semua omong kosongnya akan ajakan dan rayuan untuk menghancurkan jadwal diet daily miliknya.

Huh! Fakta pertamanya adalah Luhan akan terus membuat perintah dan Junmyeon tidak akan datang.

Persetan! Satu teguk vodka mengalir begitu lancar di tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya menyerngit kecil -ini gelas ketiga miliknya.

Junmyeon.

Nama lelaki itu sebenarnya benar benar melekat dalam benak sang omega, bohong jika dia tidak rindu. Bahkan kelenjar feromomnya berkedut senang kala nama itu terselip dalam hati. Yixing mencoba melupakannya. Mengubur dalam dalam rasanya bahkan dengan hatinya untuk semua kenangan dan juga sentuhan yang bahkan masih begitu membekas dalam ingatan dengan sederet aktifitas yang di berikan agensinya. Hingga dia harus berlarian China - Paris secara keseluruhan belum dengan London dan Mandives. Hidup dengan naungan atap hotel yang membuatnya ingat dengan saudara alpha dan desain terbaiknya. Yixing menyibukkan diri guna menghalau segala macam bentuk ingatan akan alpha dan hanya merasa bagaimana dia bekerja dan bekerja.

Rumah -satu hal yang menjadi kerinduannya.

Melupakan Junmyeon yang sebenarnya terselip di balik nama rumah itu. Ungkapan itu.

Wujudnya, sang alpha juga tidak memiliki niatan untuk mencari atau menghubunginya. Sialan! Ini yang begitu Yixing benci dari sosok penguasa seperti aplha. Semaunya! Semena mena! Apa Junmyeon tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengejarnya!

Menariknya posesif di balik lengan berotot dan bakan mengikatnya untuk membuat dia diam dan tidak bisa berjalan bahkan jika itu hanya suaranya saja yang akan tersisa. Tanpa dia tau feromonnya mengental di udara dan Luhan memberinya tatapan terkejut yang dia abaikan begitu saja.

Hingga sepasang lengan asing merayap di pinggangnga dan sapuan halus alpha menghantam penciumannya. Ukhh! Yixing benci hal ini.

Yixing berniat melihat siapa gerangan yang mencoba merusak moodnya lebih buruk lagi, berniat menatap dan memberinya pukulan atau sekedar hadiah kecil seperti injakan kaki, tendangan betis kuat hingga hidung berdarah mungkin bukan hal yang salah -oh anarkis manis.

Namun semua berlangsung begitu cepat, katakan gila dan Yixing di buat mendengkur dengan refleknya kala bau yang begitu dia ingat dalam sisa ingatan ada menghantam dirinya begitu cepat, lengan posesif di pinggangnya hilang di gantikan tarikan kuat membuanya oleng, namun bukan jatuh tetapi membentur dada bidang dan harum pepohonan yang kuat dengan musk tajam -alpha!

"Hei!"

Tepukan itu membuat pengalihan fokus Yixing di paksa menatap kebenaran obyek di depannya, ini pasti mimpi. "Bohong! Pembohong!"

Apa dia sudah mulai mabuk? Kedua jemari kuat di bahunya di tarik menjauh dengan isakan yang tiba tiba memenuhi dadanya naik begitu cepat. Dia benar benar sensitif dengan semua alpha dan kerinduan yang dia pendam. "Hei. . .sayang lihat aku di sini!"

"Kau aman sekarang!"

"Pembohong! Pergi!"

Isakan kecil itu masih ada namun tentu saja sang alpha -Junmyeon lelaki yang sama yang menarik tubuh mungil omeganya itu dalam dekapan erat tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendekap erat omeganya yang tengah meraung ketakutan.

Helaan nafas lega mengalun begitu murni, kala dia tengah berhasil membawa sang omega dalam perlindungan miliknya, saat dia melangkah setelah telepon Luhan itu ada dan menyaksikan omega kecilnya melayang dalam feromon ketakutan dan kerinduan itu membuat Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk menunggu lebih lama meraih tiket menuju Changsa beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekalipun dia harus mengerang dalam dalam akan serangkaian agenda dan tugas yang ada.

Ciuman memang ampuh untuk semua hal itu. Akan kerinduan dan segala ucapan tak kasat mata. Namun, Yixing terlalu banyak merasakan sakit hingga tatapan muramnya masih ada di sana. Junmyeon menanggapinya begitu santai, terkekeh alih alih merasa bersalah. Sikap alpha sialan memang!

"Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf, hm?" Junmyeon belum menyerah untuk memanggut bibir semanis cerry di depannya dengan tarikan kecil tentu saja.

"Tidak tulus!" Pukulan kecil menyertainya setelah adegan saling memakan itu selesai.

Tidak peduli akan keberadaannya yang masih di ranah publik sekalipun keduanya telah menuju bagian gelap di salah satu bilik penyimpanan berbagai jenis minuman. Yixing menunduk menghindari tatapan dan pagutan penuh emosi di sana.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf sayang."

Yixing masih dengan cemberutnya, namun mulai melirik penuh minat dengan jemari yang sukses meremat kasar kemeja hitam yang tidak tau diri membungkus dada bidang sang kekasih hingga sialan panas dan pas di tubuh berototnya.

"Dimaafkan."

Lengannya melingkar begitu halus dan tubuh keduanya menyatu tanpa jarak menempel begitu ketat, tanpa peduli bagaimana tubuh bagian selatan akan bergesekan namun pagutan itu tidak terhindarkan. Yixing yang memulai begaimana dia merindukan bibir nikmat yang tengah dia lumat kali ini, melakukan dengan begitu pelan dan penuh rasa tidak meninggalkan bagian atas bawah bahkan gigitan dan kunyahan main main itu. Yixing di buat mengerang lembut kala pinggangnya di remat kencang yang membuatnya yakin menunjukkan tanda tanda di keesokan harinya.

Goa hangatnya di jelajah, lidahnya berputar dalam kesenangan, bola mata tertutup rapat, wajahnya memantulkan kenikmatan tiada tara, memerah begitu manis namun penuh candu. Mereka melepas dalam kebutuhan oksigen.

"Persetan!"

Yixing terkikik geli dengan umpatan itu, mencium segera dengan lumatan dan permainan lidah yang dia mulai. Tidak puas sekalipun mereka melakukannya berkali kali untuk saling melumat mengecap dalam kecipak basah yang terdengar begitu tidak pantas. Bahkan dimana jemari Junmyeon sudah sibuk menguleni dengan tarikan dan tamparan keras di bongkahan bulat milik Yixing. Itu berujung dengan remasan main main di bisep kekar sang alpha.

"Katakan padaku, feromon apa yang kau berikan hingga aku dan ibuku mampu diam dan mencintaimu begitu banyak?"

Yixing terdiam dalam tubuh yang membeku. Menatap dalam kesalahan yang tidak dia mengerti. Menghentikan semua hal yang sempat melintas di dalam benaknya, akan malam kotor yang bisa dia lakukan di dua tempat yang bahkan dia sanggup.

"Sayang? Hei, ada yang salah di sini?" Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat Yixing menjawab dengan kalem dan kentara sekali dia tidak tau.

"Kapan aku bertemu dengan ibu junmyeon?" Aku Yixing yang membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh.

"Lalu siapa wanita yang sudah kau temani minum teh di jalan paris hari senin lalu."

"Oh!"

Junmyeon hanya semakin terkekeh dan membenamkan hidungnya di kelenjar feromon Yixing di antara bahu dan lehernya. Menciumi dan menjilat basah penuh penghayatan. Menikmati setiap momen dengan sang omega dan semua feromon manis miliknya.

"Ingatanku masih segar, dan tidak ada kata selain pujian yang keluar dari ibu bahkan setelah dua hari berada di seoul."

Yixing hanya bisa membeku bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun. Mencari cari ingatannya akan sosok wanita omega yang penuh wibawa yang pernah dia temui di tengah istirahat dalam maraton miliknya di Paris. Mengenaskan.

Aroma kekhawatiran menyelinap tanpa di tunggu tunggu, Junmyeon bahkan melupakan faktanya bersikap sabar pada sosok omega mengusap lembut punggung kecilnya penuh perhatian . Sekalipun dia mengakui untuk menanamkan sikap lembut pada serigala lain, itu bukan tipenya sekali.

"Apa . . apa aku mengacaukannya? Kesan pertama yang hancur?" Tanya Yixing tiba tiba, raut wajah takut ada di sana.

Senyuman alpha melembut dengan kecupan kecupan di kedua pipinya, menenangkan dalam ucapan tidak yang dia selipkan. Kecupan itu turun hingga leher menjilat dan memberikan sengatan sengatan kecil menggeser semua saraf takut Yixing untuk satu kesenangan lainnya yang intens tanpa menyadari dia telah mendengkur lembut membuat alpha miliknya mengeram.

Sampai semuanya berlanjut ketukan pintu di bilik membuat mereka terdiam berhenti waspada. Suara serak alpha di baliknya membuat keduanya berbeda ekspresi -Yixing yang memerah padam dan Junmyeon terkekeh alih alih mendengus. Kata kata akan 'Dapatkan kamar' cukup membuat keduanya melenggang pergi dengan sahutan kunci mobil yang di ulurkan Sehun. Tidak kaget jika alpha itu ada di sana mengingat Junmyeon tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa Sehun, Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun.

Itu yang melekat di ingatan Yixing.

.

.

'lien sacré'

.

.

Apa yang pernah di katakan Chanyeol akan bagaimana cara Nyonya Kim dan segala tingkah mengejutkannya. Yixing terjebak dalam tarikan nafas susah payah untuk saat ini meskipun dengan Junmyeon yang duduk di belakang kemudi tepat di sisinya tidak membuat dia bisa tenang kala kecepatan mobil di tambah gila gilaan bukan hal wajar akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya.

Ya dan bukan hal gila jika pertunangan akan membawa penyatuan keluarga besar kedua nya. Bukan hal yang seharusnya dia khawatirkan namun jam dan hari yang dia permasalahkan

Bagaimana keluarganya bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan atau setidaknya memberinya jadwal terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Junmyeon.

Ya, setidaknya biarkan Yixing menetralkan mental dan memperbaiki sikapnya yang memungkinkan akan menghancurkan pertemuan formal mereka. Oh gila, bagaimana telepon milik Junmyeon berdering dan suara akrab ibu biologisnya berdengung di telinga Yixing untuk menit menit selanjutnya yang seperti berjam jam lamanya, mengatakan bahwa beliau tau bagaimana pasangan ini menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saat ini meskipun menolak mereka harus datang pada salah satu restoran terkemuka untuk menemui pertemuan keluarga keduanya yang sudah bersama.

"Sialan!"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. Dan alpha muda itu masih bisa tertawa bahkan kala Yixing panas dingin, hingga genggaman tangan hangat menenangkannya yang di barengi senyuman kalem miliknya. Semua akan baik baik saja.

Semuanya bertahan dan tidak berubah, dengan jemari hangat yang selalu membungkus jari jari kecilnya menarik memuju salah satu ruangan vip yang menjadi janji akan pertemuan formal kedua keluarga mereka, Junmyeon berkali kali harus melirik baik baik ke belakang guna melihat apa dan bagaimana raut wajah Yixing. Hingga tinggal satu belokan lagi mereka sampai Junmyeon justru membawanya kembali pada sisi lain ruangan yang di yakini merupakan toilet. Memojokkan sang omega hingga membuatnya harus menatap ke iris hitam gelap di depannya.

"Junmyeon?" -apakah ada yang salah disini?

Tidak ada sahutan dan hanya kedua lengan yang mengukungnya erat di antara dinding dan tubuh besar alpha. Hingga tarikan berat nafas di depannya yabg membuat jemari kecil Yixing merambat memenuhi wajah tampan pucat untuk menatap baik baik mimik wajah frustasi di sana.

Junmyeon harus tersenyum dengan banyak emosi di sana lalu berucap kelewat lembut, "Sudah lima kali omega dan beta yang aku bawa ke hadapan mereka, dan berakhir sama."

Jemari Yixing harus berkedut dengan rasa sakit yang merambat, menghindari kontak dengannya begitu perlahan pada sisi wajah tampan sang alpha. Junmyeon tau hati kecil omega di depannya sendang menunjukkan patahan patahannya. Membawa jemari itu ke dada di jantung hati nya.

"Terakhir kali, itu membuatku muak dan berhenti mencari belahan jiwaku. Hingga lima tahun berlalu dan aku menemukan gejolak yang lebih besar dari semua itu. Kau berbeda, begitu banyak ketertarikan tak kasat mata yang menjeratku dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja, sama hingga ibuku harus ikut terjebak dalam feromonmu. Begitu indah begitu menakjubkan, begitu mengikat. Aku tidak pernah menemui keyakinan seperti ini dengan sosok omega. Zhang Yixing untuk semua hal yang ada di depan kita aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Meskipun itu hanya sedetik."

Yixing terisak dalam euphoria kental akan janji dan kesungguhan sang alpha menelan kemarahan akan alphanya yang sudah berdiam diri bahkan jika itu benar benar terjadi dengan tidak menghubungi dia selama mereka berpisah. Namun dengan ungkapan janji dan ketulusan yang benar benar terpancar dia yakin bahwa di depannya bukan hanya sekedar bualan semata. Junmyeon ada di sana dengan ketulusan suci yang tidak pernah dia temui.

Hingga jiwa omeganya meraung begitu bahagia, lengannya menarik sang alpha dalam dekapan dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, ada senyuman manis di sana begitu menenangkan dan membisikkan kata kata lembut meluluhkan tulang punggungnya, begitu lentur hingga kecupan itu terjadi begitu intens saling memanggut, memanjakan menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Melupakan fakta akan pertemuan dan semua orang tua yang menunggu kehadiran mereka. Tidak peduli bagaimana deting jam berputar dan waktu yang semakin berlalu semakin panjang hanya ada Junmyeon dan semua janji serta ucapannya yang memenuhi kepala Yixing.

Terenggah dan keduanya tertawa, Yixing membawa dirinya lebih dalam pada dekapan hangat sang alpha yang membelainya begitu sayang, "Kufikir tidak masalah membuat mereka menunggu."

Yixing hanya terkikik, gemerincing tawa memenuhi indra pendengaran Junmyeon. Lalu kembali memanggut satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu."

Meninggalkan fakta bahwa dia -sang alpha lupa bagaimana orang tuanya berlaku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya segera kau mulai pertemuan ini nyonya kim?" Sapaan halus di layangkan Tuan Kim pada sosok wanita penuh wibawa di sampingnya, sengaja memancing dengusan dan senyuman tipis orang orang dalam ruangan.

Bermain main dalam kalimatnya.

"Apa mereka masih lama?"

Sang alpha terkekeh begitu lembut, "Kau tidak akan bisa membawa mereka kemari."

"Dia sudah begitu dekat, itu yang junmyeon katakan."

"Ya. . .bahkan sangat dekat. Maka biarkan saja dan mari kita mulai pertemuan keluarga benar benar kedua keluarga. Mengesampingkan putramu dan semua kerinduannya yang sengaja kau tekan."

Sang omega dari marga Kim mendengus bagaimana alpha tertua ada untuk memojokkan dia dalam semua fakta yang baru saja dia beberkan. Begitu tenang dan begitu dekat dengan putra kebanggaan dari Kim. Begitu yang bisa Showluo rasakan dari sosok di depannya, mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat keyakinan yang kuat. Sekalipun begitu sang istri -Victoria bagaimanapun juga hanya tersenyum begitu kalem. Ketenangan seorang ibu akan status anaknya.

Mereka percaya jika masa depan akan menjadi hal yang terbaik untuk anak anak mereka. Showluo tau hal itu dari pesan Luhan akan keadaan Yixing beberapa menit yang lalu sempat terbaca dari ponsel Victoria.

Dengan semua usaha dan-

Tuntunan leluhur dalam setiap tarian ikatan suci untuk anak cucu mereka.

Yixing akan baik baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi. Omega kecil mereka akan aman dengan sosok alpha yang bisa mereka andalkan. Untuk menjaganya, melindunginya dan bahkan selalu ada di sisinya.

.

.

.

Lien sacré completed!

.

.

_Hai kak afni, Aku harap kakak akan bersedia hanya untuk mampir dan melihat karyaku._

_Hai Riri heeriztator, ucapan terimakasih tidak lupa aku sematkan untukmu._

_Hai nowords, Krongindororo, megumj, bunnysheep91, naluw dan semua readers kesayanganku sejak ace season 1 dimulai. Beribu ribu terimakasih aku ucapkan kepada kalian yang ada untuk mendukung dan menungguku. Love u._

_17.415 word? Apa kalian cukup puas?_

_._

_._

Pearl luce,


End file.
